Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Season 8
by secretnerd15
Summary: After Sunnydale is swallowed whole, burying the First along with it, the Scoobies march forward seeking an unknown force. Good or nasty? The gang is inundated with uncertainty of these absolutes when they capture and harbor a new comer to the shifting seas of power. They will all have to face the powers that be, good and evil in this fight to save the ones they love and the world.
1. All's Quiet on the Eastern Fron, Part 1

[All characters are the creative and intellectual property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy]

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 8**

**Episode 1: **All's Quiet on the Eastern Front, Part 1

High in the sky, the full moon lends its face to the narrow gravel road. But the light can only give so much. Either side of this well-worn trail is engulfed by dark forest. No kind greenery or soft bird calls here; there is only silent, black night. The wind tussles the thin branches of the spindly pine trees. They trill the moon's light on the faces of two girls sitting cross legged and side-by-side on the body of the road. And they are not the only travelers. A yellow school bus stands still and dead in front of them, which is surrounded by a couple of onlookers who stare worriedly at it with agonized and tired eyes. Someone has crawled underneath its belly to have a look at ts insides. One girl speaks to the other in a quiet, resigned voice.

"We should have left. We should have just gone with Shannon." The other girl, takes a deep breath and looks up at the sky. Girl number one continues. "I mean, what the hell are we still doing this for? This damn cross-country road trip from hell. Traipsing all 'round looking for other girls. Other slayers." She pauses and looks at girl number two. "Well, where are they?"

"No one said this was going to be easy."

"Yeah well, I thought after- literally- battling at the gates of hell, risking our lives, becoming something I never necessarily had to become-and don't look at me like I actually had some sort of actual choice when that day came- I thought that after all of that, we would, I don't know, earn some respect from the world. But, look around? Nobody knows what happened, to me, to you. All's quiet over here man. And everybody thinks it was a sink-hole that swallowed up that town. And that shit they made up about L.A..."

"What, you sad now cause the president didn't wanna shake your hand?"

"I could have scooted out of that whole mess. I could have left with my family. Hell, I coulda been at Disney World waving from the top of Space Mountain down at your asses while you died one by one. Instead, I chose to fight. And for what? A whole lotta help these turned-potential bitches have been. Politely telling us to shove our righteousness where it don't shine and then turning off their porch lights until we pass. Instead of being heralded as we damn well should be, we are God's worst plague to them."

"We are an omen of burden, Rona. Some of the girls so far have been, what 15? 14? One of them was 12." Rona steadies her voice. "All I'm saying Vi, is that we can't have a crusade without crusaders. And this shit, this shit right here with these folks and this bus; this shit is getting tired. Real tired. I don't even know where we are on the map anymore and I don't care."

Violet gazes back up at that fat white moon and the forest-top swaying with its light. "We're in North Carolina. Just above Georgia." Rona lets a peaceful swell of silent night fall between them. A moment of repose. Then there comes the brash clanging of tools ringing out of the inside of the yellow school bus.

"So," Violet sighs, "are you leaving?"

"Soon," Rona pushes herself off the ground and stands up into the shadows of the trees. "Real soon."

* * *

With a gargled rumble the engine turns over, opening its head lights to the road that flows out like a river in front of them. "Got it!" Xander crawls out from underneath the engine. "I knew it. With just a little bit of elbow grease, and well, actual grease we would get this mean machine going!" As he slaps the hood down the driver side mirror hits the ground with a loud _clank_.

"And don't forget about all the little people who helped," Dawn says holding up a red tool box, "you know, those who held the tools and allowed you to exert your usually repressed masculinity." Xander stands a little taller. "Repressed? how about beaten into bloody submission by the presence of a multitude of female-lady friends who could have lifted this bus and walked with it to a mechanic shop."

"Except for me," Dawn says with a grin.

"Except for you Dawny," Xander gives her a weary smile and takes the tool box from her.

Wood hops from the steps of the school bus door, part of the door swinging off of a broken hinge. "Yeah, never thought there would be a time when I wouldn't want to be surrounded by gorgeous young women." Xander hand's Wood the tool box.

"Well life is crazy that way. One minute you're excited about your chances of sharing a bed with a barely legal slayer, the next your wading in Tampax boxes and listening to that one Pink song on repeat."

"We about done here?" Rona, her arms folded across her chest.

"Yep, all ready princess Rona. But what's the rush? It's a beautiful night. Vi seems to be enjoying herself. We could always just camp out again under that big beautiful moon, toast s'mores..."

"There's a difference between camping Anawanna style and living like caricature traveling hobos. All we're missing are the fingerless gloves and stick bundles."

"Which are traditionally called bindles," says Wood, "but I do agree with Rona. It's about time we got settled somewhere a little bit more civilized- as in, with civilization."

"Yeah, and we're out of marshmallows," Dawn says with a full mouth of them, holding up an empty bag.

"Gotcha. Alright, let's move butts. Hey Vi! The slayer mobile misses you. Let's get going."

Vi pats the dirt off her pants and walks to the surprisingly animate bus sputtering all kinds of other worldly noises. "Where are the others?," she says climbing aboard.

Wood grabs a small walkie-talkie clipped to the driver side visor. "He slayers? You about slayed out?" The walkie crackles and spits. "Hello? This is the magic school bus, do you copy?"

* * *

Running at break neck speed, Faith presses the receiver button on her walkie. "A little busy over here, Wood!"

Woods distant voices rings out again. "We got the bus working, where should we pick you guys up?"

"Hold on man!"

Faith comes to an immediate halt. Though the forest is silent, her deep breaths make it hard to hear who or what is surrounding her. And they are surrounding her. The red eyes of what seem to be a large wolf pack. Engulfed in darkness, but for their jagged teeth protruding from their foaming mouths, and those eyes. They have formed a circular perimeter around her. They are closing in. Their low growls grow more voluminous as they creep towards her.

"See? This is what happens when you go for a stroll in the woods," Faith mutters.  
"What?," Buffy says as she drops from a tall tree branch, landing at Faith's side. "Were you expecting a Chevy Chase family vacation comedy spectacular? Should I make bad jokes?"

"No, cause, god knows, that would be more hellish then this."

"Back to back?"

"Let's kick alotta ass."

Before one of the larger wolfish dogs can snap its gnarly teeth around Buffy's ankle, Faith sends it flying into a tree with a hard thud and a high pitched whine. All of the dogs come rushing at them now, with powerful hind legs and claws. They battle the pack, but they can't beat them back enough to high tail it to the road.

Then little fireflies begin to appear. The pop up around the mutts' heads, darting around them with quick jolts. The tiny orbs of light dance about confusing the dog's peripheries, causing them to swat at themselves and each other. The lights being to gather, concentrating into a bright sphere. The pack's eyes are transfixed on the ball as it bobs softly in the air. Then, in an instant, the ball is thrown by an invisible hand about a mile away and still flying. And, with perked ears, the dogs zip off after it.

Willow speaks as she walks into the clearing followed by a flustered Kennedy. "See baby? I told you it would work. You don't have to go all trigger happy with the cross bow every time a puppy chases after you."

"Puppies?!" Kennedy yells, "Those were demons! Clearly!"

"I'm just saying, they could have been innocent pooches possessed by an evil master."

Buffy cuts in,"Or Kujo went and got himself a large family. Either way, thanks for making with the wiccy, Will"

"Aw shucks it was nothing. Just mashed up a conjuring spell with a sound spectrum charm, and, viola! A roaming dog whistle." Will's smile just makes Kennedy's scowl seem that much more harsh.

"Yeah well now all the fun for my evening has vanished into the night. I didn't even get a chance to lay down some hurtin."

"Whoa beast, down." Faith says smacking Kennedy's shoulder. "Keep cool kid. their will be more of that I'm sure. Especially if were going back into these godforsaken woods."

"And think of it this way Kennedy," Buffy picks up the pace towards the road, "Now their all riled up. Ten times the fun and I won't let Willow ruin your ass-kickin time.

"By all means, their yours." Faith says catching up to Buffy. Willow puts her arm around Kennedy's waist and pulls her close as they follow the elder slayers.

Their feet fall soft on the damp earth, wet from a heavy thunderstorm earlier in the day. The scent of moist pine wood and ozone linger as mud clings to their shoes. Their jeans are caked and torn, their faces smudged with dirt. Ahead of their compatriots, Faith and Buffy speak in hushed voices.

"What do you think B? This a another wild goose chase?"

"I don't know, those looked like dogs to me. The geese were last week."

"Very funny. What do you think? These werewolves? It's a full moon."

"Not like any I've seen before, but definitely crossed with something dark."

"Yeah they weren't exactly the Queen's prize winning Corgies. But, you saw that house right? You think they were guard dogs?"

"Guarding... IT? Can't be sure, but we'll check it out."

Buffy glances back to make sure her next words will fall out of earshot of their companions.

"Do you think this is it? I-I-I mean, Will seems so sure. This time. That it's here."

"She's been sure before, B. And let's be honest, we aren't even sure it this thing even happened. If it's even real."

"I believe Willow. I mean, we've all seen in first hand. With good magic comes bad, magic. You know dark-light, ying and yang, com se-com sa. And Willow, I mean we all, performed some serious feats of magical goodness-what with bringing into being all of these slayers. So if Willow thinks the bad that we've inevitably created is out there, we gotta destroy it."

Faith shakes her head. "But if not, all this tremendous amount of fun we've been having for the past year, will have been for nothing. This is the end of the road. We can't keep goin' on like this."

"This wasn't so much, much to do about nothin'. We've got a rough estimate of how many girls have turned."

"Well I was kinda hopin' we'd be more like kick-ass A Team or Super Friends without the spandex and less like the Slayer Census Bureau ."

Buffy kicks a rock. "And you wouldn't think that we'd be the only crazies willing to bare the heavy load of slayer duties. I mean, not _one_of those ungrateful snot nosed free loadin' brats wanted in. They were afraid of us."

"B, this isn't exactly the sweetest gig."

"I mean, I know. Hello? I've died. More than once. That's alot of dying."

"Just saying its easy to shrug off your duty to the world and lock your doors against the big bads when you know you got people already out there taking care of it. And they feel that we've done something to them, against their will, changed them when they didn't have to be changed."

"Can't wait for the Watcher's Council gets ahold of them. They'll be crawling back to us. 'Save us from the piles of demonology homework' they'll say, 'take us away from the tweedy British men with their soft contemporary rock and sometimes Enya'".

Faith turns back to see the Kennedy and Willow holding hands, eyes full of moonlight. And look, Willow's glowing just a little. _Love_, Faith thinks, _must be nice_.

"But, that house Faith.. I mean I even felt something... And Vi said she got the wiggins about this place, even before we crossed the state line."  
"Well, my stomach is tied in knots, too. We'll have to get a closer look at the house and see what's up."

* * *

The bus sputters and kicks as it makes its way down the rocky road. The people inside bounce along as it crawls forward deeper into the forest, down another gravel trail, this one having not been used for decades. Up ahead, in the distance, barely visible in the dwindling sky light, a dilapidated two story house sits on the swell of a hill. The house's white paint faded and chipped, its porch is a gaping mouth, a hole rips right through its center, and the windows is its pitch black eyes only reflecting the moon. The moon, an active player tonight, is about to hide behind the fast moving clouds threatening to swallow up the sky.

"There it is." Willow says under her breath, standing to get closer to the windshield where Xander is driving. Her face shows angst and earnestness. "I-I-I can feel it."

"Me too," Vi stands up, her face drained of blood.

Buffy places a gentle hand on her friends back. "What is it Will? I mean, I feel..."

The bus hits a particularly harsh bump in the road. "I feel like I'm going to hurl", Dawn says cupping her face in her hands. Rona has her head hanging out of the window attempting to suck up the cool night air and alleviate the sickness in her gut. "Can we get out of this god damn bus, Xander?"

"Alright, we're here!" The bus gives a sharp jolt and sits still once more. Smoke and heat billow from its engine. "And just in time" Rona rolls her eyes and plops down into the blue polyester seat.

Wood grabs a sword."I hope there's a shower in this place. We all smell like moldy sweat and campfire smoke. It's disgusting." He looks up to see a few of the girls glaring at him. "Aaannndd some of us smell like spring rain and daffodils."

"Alright guys," Buffy turns to face her mess mates, "suit up. you know the drill. Grab the night goggles. There were six of those dogs, could be more. They go for the legs, so wear those metal shin guards if you need." "Axes all around kids," Faith says tossing one to Kennedy. "Sweet." "Will, can you get a visual on the interior? Will?...Will you're glowing. You're trembling. And you're...kind of glowing." "Whatever this is, it's strong. It's blocking me," Willow says between deep breaths.

"Blocking you? Good or nasty, Will?"

"Don't know. N-n-not sure. I know I'm not being of much use, it's just.. I'm feelin' kinda..."

"Ill?" Faith says. "Yeah. I think we're all gettin' a bit of that." "Well then," Buffy says, "this is either going to be very hard or incredibly easy." "And either way it's going to be a whirl wind of fun and excitement. Good times, all around" Xander chimes picking up an ax.

"No Xander." Willow steadies her voice. "I don't think any non-slayers and/or other civilians should be on the move."

Faith straps a walkie to her belt "If this things got you wiggin this much Will I vote this to be strictly a reconnaissance mission. In and out, back on the bus as soon as possible and come back when we're better rested. More prepared. Say Aye." "Aye." Kennedy huffs, "Whatever, if there's a lead action role I'm not exactly going to shoot down the part."

"Fine Kennedy," Buffy grabs the handle of the young girl's ax," but don't put anyone else in danger."

"And for the love of baby jesus," Faith scowls, " don't say 'let's lock and load' or 'let's rock this bitch'. My level of acceptance for naive enthusiasm has about reached its up-to-here mark."

"Dawny?" Will stands and points to the back of the bus, piled high with random supplies, "can you grab my magicks lectern back there?"

"Oh sure. What's a lectern?"  
"You know, my magicks lectern...""

Dawn stare perplexed.

"... Oh Dawny, it's the fold out poker table that we eat dinner on sometimes. Ok, I'll be keeping lay of the land. Be at the ready to flee at the word go."

* * *

The young women jump from the steep bus stairs and onto the soft ground. The cleared area, the front yard of the house made of rotting wood, is covered in trash, broken chairs, tipped oil drums.

"Will?" Buffy speaks into her walkie, "any word on those dogs? Can you give us a heads up when they're moving our way?"

The walkie crackles back, " Yeah, I can see them. They're about two miles away, to the West. I'll keep them in my sights. And you guys walk me through what you are seeing, ok? Maybe I can pick up a clue as to what's going on in that house."

"You betcha Red. B, you guys wanna take the front, Vi and I take the back way?"  
"On it."

The backyard is scattered with rusting car parts half-buried in the soil. However, among the trash sit six little houses equally as decrepit as their larger counterpart. Each house is intricately decorated with symbols, painted with dried blood. The symbols stretch out beyond the small houses and lick the gravel of their doorways. Bowls of bones sit in front of each, bones much too large to be human. The houses form a circle around a deep pit, an open eye socket in the earth. With Vi behind her, Faith uses gentle hunter's feet to approach this great, black opening.

"You guys?" Will comes alive in the walkie giving Faith a jump. "You guys, somethings happened. Those mutts are moving your way and fast. They'll be there in 15 minutes max."

Faith clicks the response button, her hand quivering a bit, her eyes staring into the void of darkness just behind those little houses. "Will? I think we've got something here."

* * *

Dry lightening dances across the clouds up ahead. A roar of distant thunder echoes around the forest. Buffy lunges forward and smashes through the front door, tumbling in a somersault on the floor. Kennedy leaps in behind her in her proud fighting stance. "Anybody home?"

"Seems not likely Kennedy. Want to check upstairs?" Buffy says getting to her feet.

As the younger girl bounds up the stairs, thunder claps shaking the thin plaster walls of the house. It's floral paper decor mostly shredded by deep claw marks. Other parts are soaked through with blood. Heaps of trash lay about the floor next to dirty bandages and dry bones. She can not see them, but they see her. From inside of the walls they are watching Buffy. Their eyes peep through small holes and they take soft shallow breaths to deceive slayer's ears.

Suddenly, where there was once only deep shadows in what looks like a kitchen doorway, a black figure stands about eight feet high, wrapped in bandages, its face and body cloaked by night. Lightening strikes just outside of the house. It's flash has shown Buffy a glimpse of the open sores covering the arms and face of this monster. They ooze and small insects drink from their openings. Another flash and Buffy can see its holding a long chain with six inch long rusty nails welded into its winding body.

"Kennedy! Watch out. I think I found the man of the house," Buffy shouts up towards the stairs.

* * *

Before Kennedy can turn to exit the small bedroom she has entered, the door closes and where its shadow once was stands a smaller creature of the same breed as the giant downstairs. It holds a pick ax to its chest.

Kennedy swings her blade downward, but the blow is blocked by the creature with surprising speed.

Back downstairs; "Look buddy," Buffy says taking two steps backward toward the entrance, "I don't want any trouble. This was strictly a reconnaissance mission. You know? Data gathering."

Lightening flashes and another creature stands next to the first, just as tall and brandishing a serrated machete with duct tape for a handle.

* * *

"Faith? Vi? Do you copy? Buffy and Kennedy are in trouble they need back up!"

Faith presses her walkie closer to her lips. Her breathing is short, each intake of oxygen labored as if her chest was put in a bind. "No.. but..."Faith takes a step closer to the deep, black pit, "there's some weird shit back here...symbols...on and around these... these dog houses..Around this huge...pit. And I can't...I can't breathe... there's this weight..."

"There's no time Faith! Those dogs are closing in. Go get the others and retreat to the bus now!"

The monster swings its spiked chain and launches it at Buffy's head. It misses by a fraction. As the other charges at her, the ceiling caves in with Kennedy landing with a thud on the floor, a creature straddling her body. Sparks fly as ax meets machete.

Heeding Willow's call, Vi leaps through the front door grabbing the neck of the creature wrestling with Kennedy and snapping it. Another monster has slipped out of the walls to take its place and Kennedy has thrown her blade deep into its chest. And still more gather to fight.

* * *

Back on the bus;  
"Okay, its officially time to not stay on the bus like a bunch of cowards," Wood says picking up his long sword.

"N-n-no wait! We need to get everyone back on the bus. These dogs, these animals they're powerful. I can feel them more distinctly now then before. They were holding back or something. Now...I don't know. It's like...their scared about something. Their powered by some seriously dark magic, borrowed or possessed. I can't get in their heads. I need to get a read on those symbols surrounding their houses so that I.."

Lightening rips through the air and lands 5 feet from the bus. The thunder rattles their bones.

"Well, I'd prefer that we get them back on the bus with all of their parts attached." Wood looks to Xander and Rona."Anyone coming?" Xander grabs a large mechanized weapon. An over sized taser with a wicked bayonet. "Right behind you friend."

Rona shakes her head back and forth. She lets out a long sigh. "This is the last time I'm doing this shit. Where's my shield?" Wood tosses Rona a solid bronze plate. She stands and whips out a small dagger from her ankle sheath.

"Grab the others as fast as you can and get your asses back here. And that's an order platoon! We don't know what these things are!" Willow's body trembles, but her voice does not deceive her. "Dawn, we gotta set up a complex protection spell, I don't think I've shown you this one before, this is old magics. I need you to be my anchor."

"Right." Dawn winds a thin course rope around her and Willow's hands, binding them together tightly. Willow's glow becomes distinctly more bright. She lifts a crystal in the air where it remains, floating.

"Deo praesidium, sis praseto..."

* * *

Faith can not move. She is collapsed in front of that deep wound in the earth. _Am I falling? It feels like I'm falling? But I'm here. On the ground._Her mind reels as hard rain and bits of hail pound her back. Noises, inarticulate sounds swim in her aching mind, her chest wrapped in an invisible vice, making it impossible to speak, to breathe. Her blood feels dirty. She begins to vomit, her body writhing and shaking with violent spasms.

She does not see that they have gathered. Faster then Willow could predict. The heads of the hounds jut out, just crossing the threshold of the forest and into the backyard. When the lightening strikes, their bared jagged teeth show brightly. Their red eyes have locked onto Faith's fallen body, stretched out helplessly in the rain, her hand reaching toward the mouth of the open pit.

But all Faith can hear is herself retching and then...

The faint voice inside her mind. A whisper.

"_Help me_."

* * *

The battle rages on the inside of the slowly collapsing house. Hard rain and hail falls in sheets shattering its front windows. Wood and Rona bound through the entrance followed by Xander. Each taking on their own bandaged and oozing creature.

"Don't kill them all! Leave one for questioning!" Buffy yells above the sounds of metal meeting metal and the loud blast of a taser.

"_Help me_"

The crystal falls to the ground in front of Willow. "Did you hear that? Dawn, did you hear that?"

"Hear what? N-no? What's going on? Come on Willow, start again or it's going to be too late!"

Willow levitates the crystal and begins the chant once more.

* * *

Two more beings, emerge from the walls of the house. As one swings a scythe and Vi's feet she jumps, but gets the butt of a shovel to her face. She tries to block her body, but the monsters are landing blow after blow into her rib cage. The scythe swings down ready to slice through Vi's neck in a quick decapitation when Rona's shield blocks the attempt. She throws the thing off and then slices a smile across its belly. She knocks the other one onto its back and sends her dagger through its heart.

She turns to help Vi from the ground. Vi takes her hand. "Thanks, for making an appearance."

Rona smiles at her friend. "You know, just doing my job and you know I..."

The blade of a long fat machete has punctured through Rona's back and out of her stomach.

Vi screams.

* * *

_"Help me_."

This time the crystal shatters mid air. "Someone's hurt. Oh God..."

Everything in Willow's vision spins. Her heart pounds, but her blood feels thick and incapable of traveling through her weakened body. Her breathing... she can't breath. With one last gasp of air her eyes close and she falls backward onto the seat.

"Willow?! WILLOW!?"

* * *

Buffy slices off the head of the creature even as its disgusting hand grips the blade of the machete lodged deep into and through Rona. Blood spills everywhere, coating the floor. The warriors are slipping in it, barely able to keep their strong fighting stances.

"VI! Get her to the bus NOW!" Buffy screams as she holds up her wounded friend. "VI! MOVE! NOW!" Vi lifts Rona and runs with her out the front door and into the rain.

All but one of the creatures has been slaughtered. The body of its brethren laying broken and dismembered on the blood drenched floor. He is backed into a corner, slashing at the air in an attempt to threaten the slayers. Xander knocks him out with a blow from the butt of his gun and its body falls limp.

* * *

The hounds form a circle around Faith with careful steps. Their eyes peer through the thick sheets of rain. They are fixated on the body of the fallen slayer, which is in a slow, agonized crawl towards the mouth of the pit. One larger dog steps forward just ahead of the others, seemingly impatient to reach its prey. Some of the other dogs begin barking and yelping at him, but this one, the leader of the pack, shuts them up with a low growl. It once again sets his sights on Faith. Then its mouth opens.

"You don't want to do that slayer."

Half buried in the muddy water that has quickly pooled around her body, Faith does not hear the hounds voice. All she can hear is that faint cry resounding through her, her mind an echo chamber for its sorrowful plea. "Hep me." The pain in its voice calls to her. She is determined to reach the bottom of the pit and find its owner, despite the sickness that wracks her body.

"You must trust me that the voice which beckons you forth belongs to one undeserving of your sympathy. Do not be fooled by its enchanting spectacle."

Faith pulls her body closer to the edge of the hole. The voice has a gravitational pull. It needs her.

"Slayer! This is my final warning! We can not wager this world's redemption against your life! Only evil awaits you below!" The hound snarls and growls deeply, marching closer to the fallen girl.

Faith lifts her head, gasping for breathe, rain water dripping down her face, a furious wind blows the through the wet strands of hair.

"Bite me."

The slayer falls forward into the earth with the faint sounds of yelping and barking fading behind her.

* * *

"Where's Faith?!" Wood turns about searching the room.

"The backyard." Wood leaps over the carcases and slams through the back door. "Kennedy," Buffy says while tightening the knotted rope around their lone prisoner, "follow him. Xander, cart this thing back to the bus and get it running. We'll be on your heels. Get Willow on a healing spell. And tell her..."

Buffy sighs.

"Tell her not to hold back."

"Buffy I don't..."

"I'm not losing Rona. Go. Now."

* * *

_What is this place_? Landing on her back, her head has hit a rock. Faith can hardly keep her eyes open. Her mind begging her to just slip under, into a deep sleep, into a restful place where her body will not ache, where her blood will not feel so thick. But the faint voice has grown stronger in her mind. It is close to her. "Help me. Please."

The rain has suddenly come to a complete halt, as if by a switch. The clouds are receding and cracks of the white full moon begin to show once more. It's rays, fingers reaching out from the remaining wisps of the storm and pointing downwards into the once pitch black pit. Faith turns to face the voice. Moonlight streaks across her face.

"_Please. I beg you. Help me._"

Faith's eyes widen. There, in the wavering rays of light, the moon reaches out to touch the body of a small girl. It is crouched on the ground, her naked body contorted covered in mud, splattered with blood. Her hip is dislocated, a bone protrudes from one of her legs. Long claw marks rack down her chest. Her arms wrapped with thick chains, shackling it to the rock walls. "Oh my god." Faith props herself up. "What are you?"

She takes in the full sight of the girl. Her head is wrapped in metal, a solid cage. There are two holes for eyes. There is a grate, a grill where her mouth should be and the rest fits squarely. Pure steel reflects the now vibrant light emanating from the sky.

Sounds of battle come from above. Dogs barking and yelping. People yelling directions back and forth to one another. Faith cranes her head upward as she hears her name being called.

* * *

Above the pit Buffy sends what should be fatal blow of her ax into the back of a hound, but it rises once more and lunges for her throat. "Wood! We can't get to that thing! It's.. draining us! It's taking away our strength! You need to get Faith!"

* * *

"_Please,_" the naked girl simpers in Faith's mind, "_Please take...take this thing off of me. It hurts. I'm sick please_."

Fighting the sickness that is rising once again in her gut, Faith forces herself to stand. Each step she takes towards the injured girl is searing pain.

"_Take off this mask. Take it off._" The voice continues to coarse throughout the slayer's mind. "_This mask. It hurts. Please."_

Faith has reached the girl. Despite the reluctance of her muscles, she reaches for the grill of the mask.

Wood lands with a thud behind where Faith had landed. His ankle snaps, and the suond resonates through the cave. "Ahh!" He looks up to Faith and sees the girl shackled to the walls. "What the..."

Faith hasn't noticed him. Her hands are wrapped around the chin of the steel mask. There. She fingers a knob and begins to turn it.

"Faith?" Wood calls out, "what... what is going on? What are you doing?"

With another crank of the knob, the mask splits in two halves. The heavy grill falls to the floor and Faith is faced to face with the girl. Her eyes are larger, larger then the should be, and rolling in an ungodly way, unnaturally moving around the inside of her head, which is covered in solid black veins. But it's the light, the way they are shifting between pure black and bright white, that is what makes Faith jump back, landing on her hands, peering up at the girl. Her eyes, rolling, changing their hue. Black to light, black to light.

Faith crawls backwards and looks up at her.

The rock behind her crackles loudly as the chains are ripped from the wall. As the girl rises into the air, floating 5 feet off the ground, the chains that once held her down ripple around her like tendrils. Dashing wildly, hitting the rock walls of the cave. The moon reflects off her pale and thin body as she rises higher. Now, Faith can see. The symbols carved into her stomach.

"Who are you?" Faith gasps.

In mid air, the girl's rolling eyes suddenly focus, solid black, down onto Faith. One of her tendrils lashes out and wraps around Faith's neck. The other around Wood's body.

Faith wretches and gasps as the chain tightens, tightens, until there is no breath left in her body. Until she is still and falls to the floor of the pit.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. All's Quiet on the Eastern Front, Part 2

[All characters are of the creative and intellectual property of their original creator Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy]

**Episode 2: All's Quiet on the Eastern Front, Part 2**

The slayers have backed away towards the forest, away from the opening in the ground. The hounds have followed. The dogs nash their teeth, closing their jaws around the handle of Buffy's ax. She swings mercilessly throwing one dog into another, slamming her weapon down onto its back.

Kennedy breaks free of one, sending it away with a powerful kick to the gut. "Why won't they die?! How do we kill these damn things?!"

"Let's find out." Buffy swings her blade down on the neck of one of her attackers. Its head flies into the air and then rolls a few feet from the body. "There we go. Try rebounding from that you fury little f..."

From the neck of the mutt something fleshy begins to sprout. "Oh come on, seriously?" Slowly, a full head grows back onto its broad shoulders. Buffy throws a kick to its chin, but its jagged teeth have already grown back in, sharp as ever, and dig deep into the slayer's calf.

"Buffy!" Kennedy screams. The older slayer has been knocked to the ground and the hound's jaws are whipping her around like a rag doll.

Out of the hole in the ground, that deep wound in the earth, a naked girl bathed in moonlight rises, chains undulating around her. She is floating out of this hole surrounded by houses that are adorned with wicked, winding symbols. She is so thin and pale. Drained with the effort of her ascension, she lands on her hands and knees panting. Her eyes, still solid black marbles reflecting moon light.

All of the hounds freeze, Buffy's releases her leg, their searing red eyes cast towards the girl. The dogs, they are caught off guard. _How easy it was for the girl to escape. All of the sacrifices they made to harbor her so securely, digging deep into the darkest and most unique magics that they could muster. _The largest among them stands tall on its hind legs. Its posture perfect. "Back away, witch," he growls.

"Protect us Gitche," Willow chants as she glides into the fore from the edges of the woods, "see our warriors come clean from the fray in your forest. Let our pipe's calls ring true, protect us Gitche."

"Lower yourself witch! We are allied in deed and intention. You are mistaken and do not know it!"

The floating girl raises her hands towards the two. Willow and the mutt are sent flying backwards. Willow landing hard on her back, the wind knocked from her lungs.

The sickly girl snaps her head in the hound's direction. She begins to float once more. Flattening her palm, she reaches towards the leader of the pack. The ground below him suddenly sinks inward, and he falls, tumbling into the earth. The hole expands and engulfs several other mutts. Buffy and Kennedy bound away from the opening that is becoming wider and wider. The rest of the dogs swiftly retreat into the forest.

"Dawn!" Willow pants, "NOW!"

As if from thin air, Dawn emerges from behind the pale girl with a large rock. And with one quick _whack!_ Sends the girl to sleep, sprawled on the gravel of the backyard.

* * *

The sickness will not subsided. It's memory lingers in Faith's body. With all the strength that she has left in her being, she clutches a solid steel mask to her chest. She keeps her eyes closed to lessen the ache in her core. Xander's warm hand lays softly on her back as he sits next to her. Moving in and out of sleep, faint voices echo around her.

"It's a binding spell. It should keep her ...well.. bound and unconscious."

"Are you sure we can just leave her on the bus tied up like that?"

"Yeah, pretty sure."

"How exactly sure are you, Will? The certainty level has to be at 100 percent here. We can't just harbor this...thing. We don't even know what it is, what its capable of."

"Buffy, I know. What you're thinking. But, I'm telling you I _know_ that this is the right decision. I-I-I can't explain it. But I saw..."

"Will," Xander says, "we all saw what happened. This thing, this girl, whatever it is, rising from that cave. She strangled Faith using her _mind_ powers. She's deadly. I vote that we.."

"Kill it." Once silent, Kennedy now speaks softly kneeling next to the body of a dead girl with the gaping hole dug deep in her center. She shuts her friends now still eye lids and stands. "We kill it."

"No, Kennedy. She was just defending herself. Please, try to understand..."

"What's there to understand?," Wood speaks up. "Isn't this exactly what we've been looking for? The Bargaining Curse? The darkness that we created? We are supposed to destroy it aren't we? What's the problem?"

Xander places a hand on his friend's shoulder, "I don't mean to be all dog pile on Willow, but do you really think you can keep this thing at bay? If its that powerful..."

"_She_. And yes, she is incredibly powerful. But I don't know how else to say this, I _saw_ her. I was _there _in the cave with her. Those hounds, I could feel what they were doing to her. All the horror, the pain. We were sharing mental space when I blacked out and I'm almost positive that she was acting in defense...I'm not saying that she's innocent and filled with laughter and cuddly kisses, but those dogs were guarding her with deep, dark magicks. They wanted to use her."

"Use her for what?" Buffy says patiently.

"Let me guess," Kennedy speaks up again, "you don't know?"

"Just shut up. All of you." Dawn speaks while gazing into the roaring campfire. "Rona is dead. She's... she's dead. She died. In my arms."

The gang casts their eyes downward towards the ripe earth.

"I would cry, but there's nothing left in me. Can't we just have a moment to... just a moment. Please."

The woods around them seem to weep. The rain water from the storm shimmers downward off the branches of the pine as the soft breeze blows. The moon has set somewhere far away from them, leaving them alone in the dwindling night. The sun will rise over that wide Eastern horizon, but for now, they are gathered silently around a camp fire surrounded by trees. The yellow school bus sits still a few yards away. Another night camping. Another night without a home.

Buffy catches Xander's attention and they walk quietly away from the group of mourners. They speak in lower whispers. Neither knows what to say. Then Buffy begins.

"Did her parents pick up the phone?"

"No. I don't even think that's their number anymore. She lost touch with them after she refused to go back."

"What do we do?"

Xander takes in a deep breath of cool night air. "We can risk bringing her to a hospital."

"We can't just dump her body..."

"I'll do it. I know how much you guys hate getting your hands dirty now a days."

"Xander, I..."

"No. Just don't." Xander stares Buffy down. "And as far as this new big bad thing that we've picked up. The first person it kills, its going to be on you or Willow to bag that body because I'm through. This is the last time I will carry a young, dead woman in my arms."

Xander walks back toward the solemn gang rapt in the silence of remembrance. Buffy gazes up towards a few stars looking back down at her. It seems as though every night, since she was 15, she was wishing on one of those pin pricks in the sky for something. Tonight, as per usual these days, she wishes for a home. A place to rest her bones and the bodies of her friends. _If only those kinds of wishes, the ones without the freakish consequences, came true. If only. _

Buffy strolls to the side of the bus where a few weapons lay waiting to be cleaned. Among the many blades that reflect the licking flames of their bon fire, Buffy picks up a dagger. Rona's dagger. _Some of us DO get our hands dirty all the time, Xander, _she thinks. _For some of us, its a way of life. _She flips the dagger in her hand and walks towards a tree just a few yards from the circular camp. Shackled and tied to this tree, bound by magick is their lone captive from the fray. He wears rags for close and dirty bandages obscure half of his face, but where ever skin shows, Buffy can see the open pustules.

"You gonna talk tonight, Buddy?" The creature just growls. She plays with the blade in her hands, "Well fine."

Buffy lands a kick square to the head, sending the creature back to sleep. "I guess we all need a little sleep. But first..

"Will, can I talk to you for a sec?"

* * *

Kennedy props herself up against the buses front tire. She should be cuddling up to Willow in the sleeping bag, but can not bring herself to shut her eyes. She can only think of the day's sorrow and watch the dying embers of the fire. The soft smoke drifting upwards.

"Baby? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Will. Go back to sleep."

"What's going on? Are you thinking about Rona?"

"I don't want to talk about that, okay? I can't...not yet." Kennedy looks away.

"Aw, Kennedy I..."

"Why were you and Buffy being so secretive? What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing, really." Willow sits up "We just didn't think it was appropriate to talk shop after..." They both fall silent. "Well, I was just telling her about the symbols surrounding the pit. Or at least what I can decipher what they were about. "

"Some of us would like to be kept in the loop."

"What? I'm not trying to keep anything from you. Ask me anything. I'm answer girl, right here. I'm chuck full of A plus answers."

Kennedy sighs. "I know its difficult for you not to be cute all the time. Impossible, really. But try to be serious with me here. Spill the deets. Was that dog actually talking or have I been rattled one to many times?"

"Ooo, you've been rattled but not one too many..." Kennedy looks sternly at Willow. Willow continues. "Y-yes, apparently it was talking. Which, hello, weird. We gotta wait to hit up a demon database cause we're still uncertain about the hows and whys. Giles says he'll call tomorrow with more. But, from what I can tell, those symbols were invocations of a Marquis of a hell dimension, a demon who is usually invoked to prevent an enemy from escape. Apparently, he is capable of doing whatever it takes to keep the enemy as requested by those who invoke his powers. B-b-but at incredible risk and consequence."

"So, it was really important to keep her there and keep her alive?"

"Yeah. They broke her and kept her wounded through this spell, so that she couldn't heal. This demon kept her in dire pain, in constant sickness. I mean, you saw what it did to Faith and she was only down there for a few minutes. She shouldn't even have been able to leave. We're still dumb as to how."

"But, it didn't do much to Wood. And dark magicks? Didn't those dogs say they were on our side or something? And why that friggin mask? What the hell's that all about?"

"Not entirely sure. I think its meant to block any magical telepathy. Hence, me not being able to see inside the house so well. There's a strong spell on it to make sure no one can't get in..."

"Or maybe it's so she can't get out. Maybe we should put it back on her, just for now."

"You're always so rash Kennedy."

Kennedy looks away once more. "I'm cautious."

Willow takes her girl's hand. "I mean. Well, maybe. I don't know. I want to talk to her. She's obviously a witch. Naturally inclined and powerful to boot. I just don't think it's fair to assume that she's immediately doomed to nasty evil ways. She hasn't tried anything yet. I feel bad just keeping her under like this. Gods know she doesn't need more magicks controlling her. And we're here for a reason!"

Kennedy gives Willow's forehead a soft kiss. "Will, I think that the forces that drew us here are complex. But, we shouldn't let our guard down. We're _obviously_ here for a reason."

"Maybe, she'll know what that reason is."

"Maybe."

The lovers kiss, lean against one another underneath the stars and fall asleep.

* * *

All the gang is fast asleep now, though morning threatens to peak its head over the hills. Tucked away in a sleeping bag positioned between the hostage tied to a tree and the hostage on the bus, Buffy **dreams**:

Its a slow night at the Bronze. Willow, Xander, Giles, and Angel are discussing something in secret across the room. "The Bronze as a prophetic dream sequence?"Buffy says to herself, "That's wicked old school, powers that be. This wouldn't happen to be one where I just sip on a fruity cocktail and meet a hot guy, would it?" The slayer can barely make out what her friends are saying. And their mouths. Their mouths are not moving as they speak.

"Should we tell her?"

"Will she figure it out?"

"Do you think she can handle the responsibility?"

"Will she do it when the time comes?"

"Will she kill?"

Their faces turn towards her. The table that she was sitting at has disappeared, in fact everyone disappears. There is only an open dance floor with soft music playing though there is no band. Then a voice. In her mind.

"What did you do to me?"

Buffy turns to see the naked girl. She is huddled on the floor, but there are no black veins that rack across her face now, no dirt or blood. No scars. "What did you do to me?"She speaks again.

"Whoa, whoa, hey. this is my dream, I think I'm the one who asks the questions." Buffy takes a few steps towards the girl. "Who are you"

"You don't think I will?!" The girl suddenly stands and faces the slayer. "I'll do it!" Out of thin air a dagger, Rona's dagger, appears in the girl's clenched fist. "I'll do it! I'll do it god damn-it!" She raises the dagger upwards.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time." Buffy says slowly, "Who are you?"

"Of course you already know who this is, you idiot." There's the sound of two pairs of boots pacing towards her. Angel? No, Angelus stops to stand between the slayer and the naked girl. Giles walks up beside him. "You're old friends, really. And when I say old, I mean... well.. ancient."

"You're in for a wild ride kid." Angelus chuckles.

"You son of a ..."

"Buffy, stop." Giles takes his glass from his face and cleans them with a soft cloth. "He's right. And you have to do it when the time comes. Don't be blinded by innocence. Innocence is not what it seems to be. Black will be light. Light will be black."

"But I know, and daddy dearest here knows, that you can kill" Angelus chimes. "You just gotta twist the sword in deep."

"And you already know what that's like don't you Buffy?"

* * *

"Buffy? Buffy, wake up." Xander shakes the slayer.

Buffy opens her eyes to the the early afternoon sun, which has brought a stifling warmth to the forest. She jumps to her feet and heads for the bus. "Buffy? Where are you going? We need to figure out what we are doing with this nasty prisoner tied to the tree. Earth to Buffy!"

She ignores her friend, picks up a cross-bow from their make-shift armory chest and steps onto the school bus. Baking in the sun, the interior is sweltering. There, in the back of the bus she can see the girl floating in the trance, swallowed by an aura of magicks.

"Buffy don't! Stop!" Willow climbs inside the vehicle. "Don't hurt her Buffy she's just..."

"Willow, undo the binding spell."

"No! We don't know..."

"Do it. Trust me."

Looking into her friends face and finding her to be completely certain of her request Willow mutters, "Release." And the girl falls limply in the blanket they had wrapped her in. Groaning as she lands on her broken leg. On her hands and knees, she gasps for air, taking in her surroundings. Her body still broken, her eyes adjusting to blinding and painful light, she trembles on the floor of the bus as Buffy takes careful steps towards her. She feels the slayer approaching and quickly backs up in desperation to escape.

Buffy looks into the girl's eyes, "Who are you?" Too which the girl only trembles and simpers quietly to herself. "One more time," Buffy cocks the cross-bow, "who are you?"

"Buffy," Willow speaks with trepidation, "I don't think she understands you. She's been through so much..."

"Willow, yesterday she laid the royal smack down on Faith and last night she was in my dreams. In my dreams, as in she _infiltrated _my dreams. She got into my head. Where's that mask?"

At the sound of the word the pale girl tightens herself up into a ball, exhausted, sobbing.

"Yeah that's right B," Faith says from outside the bus, "she's almighty powerful, and you wanna go and what? Piss her off? She was in my dream last night, too. I think she just wants to talk." Faith's voice trails away.

"So then talk." Buffy focuses on the girl again, "I am not going to hurt you. I need to know what you are and who's side you are on here. What do you know about the Bargaining Curse?" She gets nothing but silence in response. "You can't just get into my head when you please, so you're going to talk damn-it! Who are you?!"

At the sound of these words the girl disappears. Without a trace.

"What the..."

"She's still there Buffy," Willow says, "She's put up a charm. But I can feel her." The blanket moves as it becomes wrapped tightly around an invisible figure. "Let me try." Willow holds up her palm. "Reveal."

The charm is lifted and the girl sits before them once more. Buffy immediately charges towards her. "Buffy, calm down!" Willow cries out.

Buffy grabs the girl's arm. "You and me we're going to have a little conversation..."

The girl turns her face towards the slayer, panting, her eyes fearful. She has opened her mouth, wide.

"Oh. Oh my god..." Buffy backs away slowly.

The girl's tongue is carved, a piece of it missing. She widens her mouth to show, in desperation, to ward Buffy off.

"Maaah" She groans inarticulately, "Maaah"

"What's she trying to say? W-w-what..."

"Her name." Willow says stepping forward, peering deeply into the black eyes of the fallen girl. "You asked her who she was. Her name.

It's Mae."

* * *

A swift blade is thrown into the body of an oak tree, its many branches reaching outward and up to the sky. The knife lands deeply with a_ thud_. Another follows.

"You know," Faith says as she flips another blade in her hand, "it's not just creepy but not a whole hell-of-a-lotta smart to be sneakin' up on a girl while she's throwing knives."

"And not just any girl," Wood takes a step closer and leans up against a tree, hands in his pockets.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She digs another knife deep into her target.

"I mean. You're the girl who got the life strangled out of her not 12 hours ago and refuses to sleep or even let someone make her breakfast."

"Slayer strength? Remember?"

Wood's eyes fall to the forest floor.

"Oh," Faith says grabbing another blade from her training bag, "But of course you remember." She releases it.

"Faith..."

"Don't give me this crap Wood," she maintains her steady calm, "you're the one who wanted out. Stop treating me like..."

"A friend?"

"Yeah, well," Faith picks up her bag and walks towards the bus, "you wanted out. You got out. Friend."

* * *

"You have failed."

Flaming torches lick the walls of the cave, buried deep into the mountain. Symbols twist and curve up the rocky sides and downward, stretching out across the floor. In the center blue and purple flames rise to the ceiling, it's base encased by crystals and a bed of sand. Four wolfish hounds with burning red eyes cower away from the light, but one stands, barrel chested and proud. He faces the demonic creature, horns and all, floating in the unreal fire.

"You and your mercenaries have failed, Brutus," the demon speaks once more in its blithely demeanor.

"Lord Aym, I beseech you. What other word aside of failure do you bring from the powers?" The hounds deep voice reverberates around the immense, hollow cave.

"Only this, ol' wise wanker, you screwed up!" He waves his clawed blue hands about, "You pissed 'em off! The whole lot of them!"

The wolf bows his head in frustration. "Yes, Aym, but what further instructions does this messenger have from the powers that be for their humble and unworthy servants?"

Aym wraps his thin white beard around one of his long claws. "Well, let's see then. I left my cue cards at 'ome. Oh yes! So, you gone and lost the Marquis Collou as any sort of ally as you made a fool of 'em after that girl smashed through his incantation."

"I thought his death was ours upon rupturing our agreement anyways? After all he is a dark one."

"Did I arsk for your opinion? Listen Mr. High and Migh'y leader-of-the-pack, you lost another powerful and greedy demon willing to 'elp you lads just to turn a measly profit. And gods-that-be knows that he's gonna go runnin' his mouth about you now. Who are you going to get to bind her now, without havin' to pay an even greater price?"

"Please, mighty Aym," Brutus grits his jagged teeth, attempting not to snarl in his agonizing grovel "great messenger to the gods, enlighten this poor being as to why the powers won't aid us in binding the girl?"

"Because, you git! They're not gonna sully their hands. And," He points his long, crooked finger at the hound's chest, "they had a perfectly good plan until you and your beasties went and well... let it go to hell! Or a hell. Dimension, that is. And good thing for you they've made the decision anyways."

"What decision great Aym?"

"It's dead or alive now, chum."

"WHAT?!" Brutus snarls.

"Yep. Better her dead then let them get their hands on her. And we've found just the man to get the job done. He will be accompanying you on your great mission or whateva. And mind your manners cause though he doesn't play nice with others your not allowed to lay a paw on 'im."

"Aww come on jeebs!," Angel chuckles, "You're not given me nearly enough credit! I'm plenty friendly. Come here Rex, give us a hug?"

Low growls emanate throughout the cave as the hounds recognize the intruder. The dogs bare their teeth, backs arched, red eyes encircling Angel.

"This one is TAINTED!" Brutus yells, "He's not one of us! How can he fight by our side?!"

"Oh, he will. And he'll do it well." Aym turns to Angel. "You will right? Kill her? Kill the slayer?"

A smile grows ripe on Angel's face. "Your will. Be done."

[Stay Tuned]


	3. House of Gods

**Episode 3:** House of God(s)

The room is dark, but for the soft glow of a timid fire living beneath the mantel. Two large, dark leather chairs sit around the warmth of the hearth, a small cherry wood table between them. Wide tapestries adorn the walls, baroque in their intricate design, hand crafted and stark with the million brilliant hues of their fine wool. Mysterious cloaked persons and animals dance across their surface. For a split second, it looks as though they were actually moving.

_What stories are these?_ Willow's hand reaches for the soft cloth, her fingers about to graze its tightly woven strands, when suddenly, there is a knock at the door. Willow jumps a bit, shaken by the sound. _I'm not alone here?_ The knock sounds once more. She approaches the door cautiously, and opens it with a whine of its hinges.

"Can I come in?" Says the girl in the door way. Small in stature, a pale blue and simple sun dress drapes her slim frame. Her short, black hair is straight and tucked behind her ears. Fists clenched at her side, she asks again, "Can I come in?"

Willow's eyes widen with recognition. "Mae?"

The girl stands silently and looks into Willow's eyes.

"Come in?" Willow says, "Here? Sure. I mean. Okay." She steps aside and Mae enters. "Though I'm not really sure where 'here' exactly is. And I hadn't thought to ask till ...now. W-w-where are we? Exactly?"

Mae rings her hands, "I don't know Willow. It's your dream."

"My dream? I'm dreaming. Right. What a relaxing and seriously boring dream. Are my dreams always this boring? Are you sure this isn't Giles' dream?" She looks around rethinking her surroundings and her eyes fall on Mae once more. "Right. Dreaming. So, what are you doing here? I mean, not that I mind. I guess."

"I knocked. I wanted to knock because Buffy... Because I frightened Buffy when I …" Mae swallows hard and trails off looking towards the wood floor.

"When you went into her dream? Well, people tend to get jumpy when you start wielding dead-peoples' daggers every which way."

Mae inhales sharply, "Can we just go somewhere? Can you take me somewhere?"

"What? Where? Where would you want to go in my mind?"

"I don't know," Mae clenches her fists at her side once more, "Somewhere nice. Please."

Willow looks around the room,"Okay."

The room becomes white washed, saturated with brightness. The two girls squint. Willow looks around, feels warm wet grass on her feet. The air smells sweet with fresh orange blossoms. She can hear birds singing sweetly to one another and a lazy river babbling as it folds over smooth boulders to chase itself down stream.

Willow quirks up her eyebrows, "Wow. This place is nice. Go me."

A white cotton blanket is stretched out before them on the lawn, just under a shady orange tree overlooking the river. Mae takes the liberty of walking forward and sitting, lounging on her side. She rips up a blade of grass and begins tying it in knots. Willow sits cross legged beside her. Silence falls between them for sometime.

"So," Willow says with a nervous smile, "Whatch-ya doing here?"

"I needed to get out of my mind."

"And, so, why me?"

"You seem to be the only one who doesn't want to kill me."

"Oh," Willow says. "You look..."

"Different?"

"I was going to say beautiful, actually." Mae looks away, hiding her face. "Your eyes," Willow continues, "they're blue. And hey, you can talk." Silence falls once more.

"Mae, why do you need to get out of your dreams?"

"My mind is a dark place. It's filled with other things. You were there. For a second."

"Just a second, yeah. It was...chaotic. Is that what the mask is for? To keep you coherent?"

"No. And you know that's not why."

"Well..."

"It's to prevent me from doing magicks. Telepathy. Anyway I can communicate a spell."

"Oh god, your tongue. They... hurt you so that you couldn't speak magicks." Willow reaches out to the girl, but she flinches away.

"I should go. I'm intruding." Mae stands and begins to walk away.

"Wait! Mae! You didn't run away. You didn't try to leave even though I knew you could have broken that binding spell. A-a-and somehow I knew you wouldn't. Why me?"

Mae turns back towards Willow, "You are a bright, sweet light at the end of a dark tunnel. You are inside of me after what you did. After all."

"What? Wait!"

"I should go. I'm intruding."

"Wait! Mae!"

Then, suddenly, Willow is awake. Her eyes open and dart around the tent. She feels something. On her stomach, something tickles her. She peers down to find Kennedy over her, under the sleeping bag, kissing a trail down her belly.

"Oh my god Kennedy! What's going on? What are you doing? What time is it?"

Kennedy looks up, "It's sexy time. Come on, they're off gathering firewood or torturing someone or whatever. Thought I'd wake you up with a little surprise." She wiggles her eyebrows.

"Kennedy, I-I-I had a dream."

"If it's not of the triple X variety I don't want to hear it."

"Honey, seriously. It was a serious dream. I gotta find them. Where did you say they went?"

Kennedy sighs, sitting up. "50 yards out South. Talking to that thing we caught."

Willow stands and hastily puts on a pair of jeans, "I'm sorry baby I just..."

"Whatever." Kennedy folds her arms as Willow rushes out of the tent.

* * *

A hard right hook lands _smack_ on the creature's jaw, right into its open sore. "Yuck!" Buffy shakes the puss from her hand. "Can't we just taser him or something?"

"Hey," Xander points his finger at Buffy, "The magic taser is mine, girly. Can't a man have anything to call his own?"

Dawn grabs the creature by the scruff of his ragged dirty shirt. "Listen up buddy, it's hot, it's disgusting, _you're_ disgusting, we're out of pop tarts AND toilet paper and Buffy won't let us leave until you sing. So sing birdie!" She punches him in the nose and snot drips down her arm. "Double Yuck!"

"Faith, you want to join in on the fun?" Xander says. Faith sits leaning against a pine tree, sharpening her knives. "Not really the torturing type anymore, big guy. No more giggly fun in it for me."

"You filthy animals," the creature finally speaks.

"Us?!" Buffy says, "WE'RE the filthy ones? How rude!"

The creature spits blood from its mouth. "You take what is not yours. You take the master's prisoner. You can not control her."

"Your master, the Marquis..."

"The Marquis Collou."

"Your Marquis whatever, didn't seem all that tough. A few slayers wiped out his army and a little girl busted out of his big house."

"You best not let me go, child. I will skin you."

"Well, we've got someone who's got you beat in that department, buddy." Dawn says, "Which is kinda sad really."

Buffy rolls her eyes at her sister. "Listen! What is Mae and why is she so important?"

"Stupid girl," the creature smiles, "how do you not know?"

"Call me stupid one more time and your smiling face will be rolling away from your body. What should I know? Is she the Bargaining Curse?"

"Bargaining Curse?," the creature smirks, "I am but a human and yet I can see so far beyond your tiny vision."

"H-h-human. You're human?"

"Just a worshiper of his almighty. Converted by the hounds that fight for the powers. This girl, this Mae as she calls herself, you created her."

"So, she is our curse?" Xander says softly. "We have to destroy her. And those dogs. They're on our side."

"She is not an after thought of your witch, but truly, what you meant to create. You made her what she is today."

"She is human. Isn't she?"

"She was merely human before you turned the tables so magnificently. Now, she is so much more."

"Oh my god." Xander whispers.

"She's a slayer." Buffy whispers back to him. "B-b-but what else? Is she? Why is she so powerful?"

"I think you'll find your answers better with those beasts who are closing in on you so quickly. Or perhaps little Mae can tell you? Oh, that's right, she can't. Talk, that is." He cackles. "Better keep that mask close at hand slayer. Who knows which one of your disciples will die at her hands first? I'm quite done here." His eyes burn bright red as he casts them to the heavens. "Take me master!"

A sudden, violent flame bursts and swallows him whole. His flesh burns away quick as lightening and only a skeleton sits before the gang. It's boney wrists still shackled to the tree.

"What the hell happened?" Willow runs up behind them, "why is there a skeleton shackled to a tree. Wait, is this a dream?" Willow looks around.

Xander looks to her "What? No. What?"

"Where's Mae?!" Willow's voice shakes, "Where is she?"

"Wood and Vi are with her on the bus putting a splint on her leg." Buffy looks around. "And now that I've said that out loud I can tell how stupid that sounds."

A long and high pitched howl suddenly booms across the mountains. It echoes, sending shivers down Buffy's spine.

* * *

"Kennedy! Vi!" Buffy yells, "We've got company!"

"Already on it."

"Where's Mae?!" Willow yells running into the clearing.

Vi grabs an armful of weapons, "She's been asleep underneath that blanket in the back of the bus."

Running, bolting from the depths of the forest back into the clearing, the gang darts around grabbing their supplies and shoving them into the open doors in the back of the school bus.

"Everybody move! On the bus, let's go!" Wood commands as he climbs into the driver's seat, "How long till they reach us?" Before he can finish his sentence, the hounds gallop into the clearing barking and gnashing their ferocious jaws. Wood jams the key into the ignition, but the engine won't turn.

Willow presses her hand to the dashboard, her eyes glowing with magick.

"Allow me."

The engine revs to life, roaring in anticipation. Wood slams down on the accelerator as Buffy throws herself into the back of the bus, shutting the doors on the snout of a red eyed hound. Deep, booming howls emanate all around the bus. Sounding off all at once, the animals create an unnatural and deafening cacophony. They bound from the ground, launching themselves against the walls of the auto, threatening to over turn it. Speeding down the thin gravel road, it bounces and swerves, throwing its passengers every which way.

"Xander! Taser!", Buffy yells to him.

"I'm all outta juice! It's useless!"

Faith tosses Buffy a crossbow, "They don't make 'em like they used to, huh B?"

With slayer precision Buffy cocks it back and lands an arrow in the eye of a hound, it whines and falls away into the dusty wake of the bus. "An oldie. But a goodie."

"Right there with ya girlfriend," Vi says as she draws back her long bow, its arrow finding a soft home in the heart of one of the beasts in pursuit.

"Listen baby girl," Willow makes her way towards the back of the bus, " don't call anyone girlfriend unless you mean it. The Spice Girls were never feminists and we aren't 50 women watching sex in the city."

"Unless you do mean it," Kennedy says drawing back her bow, "and in that case its just kinda hot."

"Look out!" Dawn screams.

As a dog lashes its claws through the window, Kennedy hits her target through the throat and sends him bouncing off the gravel road.

"How about a little less chit-chat and a lot more kill-those-things-chasing-us," Wood calls from the driver's seat. "Willow, any help here?"

"Trying." The witch digs out two small sand bags from the pile of supplies and tosses them to Dawn and Xander. "You guys start a circle."

"Without you?" Xander asks, "Our plan is to scare them away with failure?!"

"Dawn?" Willow pleads.

"Come on Xander," Dawn takes the seat across from him as the bus flies around a sharp corner.

Willow resumes her slow, cautious movement toward the back of the bus, looking over the supplies for a girl wrapped in a blanket. "Mae!" she calls above the fray, "Mae, I'm walking towards you." She inches her way to the very back and finds the silhouette of a figure, curled up on the floor as the bus violently bounces over potholes and rocks. "Mae, are you okay?"

The girl props herself up onto the seat, keeping her black eyes to the floor. Willow sees her leg wrapped tightly in a home made splint. "Okay," Willow continues, "You let them put a splint on you, but not a shirt?"

Mae doesn't smile. She won't look up at the red head. "Mae, is there something you can tell us that will help get rid of these dogs? Do they have a, I don't know, a weakness or something?"

Mae looks up at her, her large black eyes reflecting the traces of sunlight coming through the window. The black veins still streak across her pale face.

"_It's okay, you can tell me here."_ Willow's voice echoes through the girl's mind telepathically.

"_Nothing will stop them. They want me. They are mercenaries for the powers that be, they can't die. Their only weakness is the limitations that their material form force on them."_

"_We won't let them take you, Mae. But what can slow them down? You broke through their defenses quickly..."_

"_I don't want to do it. Don't make me. It's so painful."_

"_Okay, well then tell me what to do. Please, before someone gets hurt."_

"Hey!," Wood yells, "what's happening back there?!"

"I don't know," Xander's voice cracks, "Their just gazing silently into each others' eyes!"

Kennedy whips her head around to the two women, "Babe. Wtf?"

Ignoring the whirl wind of commotion, Mae reaches out her hand towards Willow. "_I can give you this. But I don't think you want it."_

"_What do you mean? Dark magicks?"_

"_It's energy. It can be dark or light. It will guide you with what to do. Can you handle it?" _Mae opens her palm, blood still staining her knuckles, her fingernails chipped and dirty. _"More importantly, do you trust me?" _

Willow takes the girl's hand.

"_Brace yourself" _

Willow begins to glow. Her slow deep breathing is all she can hear, all other sound is blockaded from her mind. She can see the hounds now. Clearer than ever. She is with them running. She is in their minds. She is them.

They reach a fork in the road. Wood uses all his strength to turn the wheel right and the bus follows through. But the dogs. They go left. They are galloping, charging forward chasing after nothing down the other road.

A mass of trees blocks them from view as they continue running West into the sun set as the yellow school bus speeds off Eastward.

* * *

_Whack!_ Kennedy's fist lands square onto Mae's jaw. "What the HELL did you do to her?!"

Faith grabs Kennedy by the scruff of her jacket and throws her aside into the blue pho-leather seat. "Stand down!"

Buffy is already at Willow's side on the floor of the bus, which still lurches forward, the setting sun to their backs. She finds her friend's pulse at her jugular. Buffy looks to Dawn, "She's breathing. I think she's fainted. Help me sit her up."

Mae looks up to find Dawn's glaring pale blue eyes.

"Dawn!", Buffy yells, "Help me! You can bring her back from this, right? It's what you guys have been practicing."

Dawn looks to Buffy, "Not with this bus like this. I need a place. Somewhere calm."

Buffy climbs to the front of the bus. "Wood, where can we go?"

"This may come as a shock to you, but this is my first joy ride through the Carolina mountains. This road is no where on the map and the GPS hasn't had signal since we reached the highlands. So, I'm just going to stick with this whole forward motion thing until we know..."

"WATCH OUT!" Buffy grabs the wheel of the bus, turning a hard left. The bus lifts up onto two wheels and then lands _crash! _Onto its side.

* * *

Click, click, click, click. The left turn signal flashes on and off as the wheels of the bus laying flat on its right side still spin slowly. Then the front door flies off its hinges and out onto the gravel road. Buffy emerges dragging Xander out with her. She goes back in to fetch Wood.

The emergency roof door goes flying off the same way and out Kennedy comes, landing on her feet. "Lift her out feet first!" Vi slides Willow carefully from the bus and Kennedy lifts the red head over her shoulders. Vi and Dawn follow, a gash in the latter's forehead.

"Little help here!" Faith hollers as she standing on the edge of a turned over seat, lifting Mae up by one shoulder. Vi reaches into the emergency door and helps Mae out, her splint broken, she groans with every movement. Panting, she limps with Vi towards the others and then sits on the body of the gravel road.

They all gather to sit in front of the turned over bus, one of its head lights spilling light out onto the road. One of its rims spins off and skids away into the night. Everyone stares at Buffy.

"There was a woman on the road. An old woman," Buffy kneels, pant legs shredded "She was standing in the road. W-w-where did she go?"

"What the hell are you talking about Buffy?"

"No," Wood cradles his arm close to his chest, "I saw her too. My reflexes were too slow. We would have run her right over."

"Well, where is she?" The gang looks around. A little fire bursts in the engine of the bus.

"You fellas really take 'ride it till the wheels come off' quite literally, don't you?"

Buffy turns to see an old woman, a brightly colored kercheif wrapped around her hair, leaning forward on a twisted solid wood cane. She couldn't be more then 4 and a half feet tall. One of her eyes droops to the side and her smile reveals the few remaining teeth in her mouth.

"Looks like your gonna need a new home?" the old woman says, her smile widening.

"Looks about right," Faith stands, "if you got a place in mind. But we kinda have this thing where we don't really follow mysterious old forest women who appear out of no where into a woods where we have no idea where we're going."

"Faith, I presume?" the old woman steps forward.

"Yeah," Xander chimes in, "and you knowing her name is not really helpin' the whole creepiness factor here, so why don't you back off."

"And you must be Xander? Standing up for those you care for the most, as always."

Buffy approaches the elderly woman, "Are we gonna go around like this all night, or can we just skip the useless introductions? What's your purpose with us?"

"My purpose?," the woman slaps her hip and chuckles.

"Okay amplifying the creepy, lady."

"Now, now. I'm sorry that I gave ya'll a start. It's been awhile since I've materialized. A few millennium. There's no need to get all huffy."

Xander stands, "You totaled our home," he points to the turned over bus, "So, there's that to speak for the huffing."

"Well," the old woman says with a gleam in her eye, "I'll show you something that'll make you happier than a pig in the sun."

Buffy furrows her brow, "Why should we trust you?"

"Oh child," she chuckles, "you have such a trusting heart. Taking this one in," she points her cane at Mae, "despite your better judgment and I do love ya for it. You have enough fire power among ya'll to wipe out this little old lady. Don't ya think? Why don't you trust your heart once more and follow me up this here trail?"

"Trail? What... Where did that come from?" Where there was once only dense brush and long thin pine trees, a narrow passage, perfectly clear and lit with tiny floating embers emanating a warm glow in the evening twilight. The air once humid is now cooling on their skin and suddenly seems more fresh.

Everyone looks around at each other silently. Before anyone can say their piece, Mae has begun to stand up. Vi helps her to her feet, lifting her underneath her shoulder. With her broken splint and her blanket wrapped tightly around her scarred and naked body, Mae limps forward.

The old woman leans on her cane, "Well now, anyone else care to take a walk?"

Xander stands, "We could toast s'mores on the open fire that is our engine or we can follow the magical old woman and her psychotic vieny slayer witch lap dog to our doom." He looks up to the sky, "Kinda looking for other options here, man."

"Slayer?" Wood looks to Buffy, "She's a slayer? I thought she was a demon?"

Buffy puts her arm gently around his wounded shoulder. "We'll catch up on the walk to our doom."

* * *

Those that can carry supplies do while the slayers load up duffel bags filled with weaponry. An unnerved Kennedy carries the still unconscious Willow in her arms. Leading the way, the old woman holds a lantern in front of her and steadies herself with her cane. Though the floating embers lead the way, they disappear behind the troop as they march forward, up the hill and into the night.

"Not much further, not much further," the old woman hollers.

"You said that," Xander pants, "an hour ago. Do you know the actual meaning of that phrase?"

Faith cracks a smile, "Come on Harris, thought you were a solider? Pick up the pace, cadet." She pokes his bottom with a sword that she's carrying.

"Ahh! You," he says in between deep breathes, "are a cruel, cruel woman."

"Here we are!" The old woman points her cane upward to the side of the hill where a gigantic cabin sits. A light welcomes them, beaming from the open door and emanating outwards to articulate the wrap around porch.

"It's beautiful!" Vi says bubbling, "It feels like home!"

"Not that I trust what I'm about to say, but it does _feel_ like home," Buffy says looking at the house. She looks to the old woman, "Listen lady, I dig mysteries, I watch CSI, but can't you just tell me what this is all about so that I don't have to find out later that you eat people and have a snake-like demon coming out of your head?"

"Ya know slayer," the old woman hobbles towards Buffy, "for someone with such keen vision you see very little."

"I've been told that before, so thanks. Yeah, seeing. I get it."

"Well look here child, that girl," she points to Mae once more, "that girl has all of your answers. You're tied to her more than you know." The elder woman begins to hobble away back towards the trail.

"Wait, where are you going? What is this place?"

"I thought you liked mysteries Buffy," the old woman laughs to herself, "you just make yourselves at home. And call when you need me."

"Call you? How?!" Buffy shouts.

"The girl. Find your answers in the girl." Buffy can hear her laughter fade away into the darkness of the forest. The trees stand once more over where the trail once lay. They are alone staring up into the open windows of their majestic cabin. That soft breeze that left them a few days past comes back to rattle a rhythm in the wind chimes that hang above the door way.

Anxiously, Mae limps over the threshold of the house. With trepidation, Buffy and the others follow her into their new home.


	4. Safe as Houses

**Episode 4:** Safe as Houses

"Here, let me get that."

Buffy takes careful strides across the room and sits next to Mae on the wide, soft bed. Sun light spills in from the open window, the embroidered curtains waving in the breeze. The air smells of pine from the forest and oak from the solid wood furniture decorating the room. Buffy reaches her hand up to the buttons on the front of Mae's long sleeved black shirt.

Mae freezes up, her black eyes dilate.

"It's okay," Buffy says soothingly, "just here to help". Getting the shirt on was not such a hassle. But the tips of Mae's fingers have deep gashes, her left thumb in particular, making this part of the process frustrating. Painful. Buffy slowly buttons each one, thinking of all the scars and deep bruises that she knows this shirt is covering. She tucks the last button safely in place. "There we go." She tries to lay her hand on the girls shoulder, but Mae flinches away.

"Those scars look pretty bad. Is there anything else you think needs bandaged?" Mae shakes her head.

Buffy stands and walks to the bedroom door. "Well, okay then. I'm going to leave you here to rest. Please, just try not to leave the room until we figure out what's going on." Mae just stares into the mirror sitting atop the long dresser.

"Mae? Is there anything I need to know about what happened with Willow on the bus?" Mae just stares forward. Buffy folds her arms across her chest. "Just to be clear, I trust you so long as Willow trusts you. And that's as far as that goes. When she wakes up... If you hurt her..."

Mae looks into Buffy eyes.

Buffy looks towards the reassembled splint on the girl's leg. She sighs. "Just sit tight."

When she shuts the door behind her, Mae looks back into the mirror, gazing deeply into her own reflection.

* * *

The house is open and bright with so many large windows welcoming the late afternoon sun. The only things out of place are the large trophy heads of bison and bucks with great antlers hanging above the mantel of a wide mouthed hearth. Otherwise, there are brightly colored flowers in full bloom standing up in large white vases, beautiful paintings in golden frames, and a stylish open kitchen. And the sunshine is so warm and comforting.

It is such an unlikely setting for the dower mood set by its occupants. On the large cushioned sofa or on the huge plush rug of the living room, all the gang but for Faith sits around the still body of their friend, her head laying in Kennedy's lap. Her chest moves slowly with her breathing, peacefully.

"This won't hurt her, right?" Kennedy's voice quivers.

Dawn shakes her head. "No. We've been practicing this. Glad we did."

She puts the large book in her hands to the side. Kneeling next to Willow, Dawn beginnings to wrap a thin coarse rope around her own hand, whispering to herself. "I tie you to me, as I have been tethered to you before." She picks up Willow's hand and gently winds the other end of the short rope around it. "Bravely, you entered into the dark world that now possesses you. And with this rope I have come to fetch you back." Dawn closes her eyes, inhales deeply trying to fight the shivers, that tickle sensation her arms and legs. _Focus, _she thinks, _focus. "Where are you Willow?"_ She reaches out with her mind, with her spirit.

Suddenly, the slack of the rope tightens and Dawn is lurched forward. "_There you are, you saucy minx_." A soft orange glow engulfs Dawn's body and it slowly extends to cover Willow's. Then, with a sharp intake of breathe Willow's green eyes shoot open. "Where am I?"

"You're back baby," Kennedy leans forward and kisses her forehead, "and you're okay. You're okay."

"Where's Mae?" Willow looks around groggily.

The room falls silent.

Kennedy grimaces, "Mae?"

"Yeah, w-w-where is she? She's...

"She's upstairs. Resting." Buffy says descending the stairs. "Good to have you back, Will." She folds her arms. "We need to talk."

* * *

Faith swings the red headed scythe from over her head towards an invisible attacker. The metal sings through the air. Blocking, swinging, a high round house kick and then she stakes the straw dummy through the heart with its sharp wooden end. She leans the weapon against her leg and tightens her sparing tape around her knuckles. She picks up the great scythe once more and twirls it around her back and then down hard in front of her.

"You know," she pants, "what is it about you slayer groupies sneakin' up on girls while they're swinging around large sharp stuff?"

Xander emerges from the top of the basement stairs and begins a cautious decent towards Faith. "I for one just don't feel like I'm in enough near-death situations. Bring it on I say and then yawn in the faces of dark forces. Though some don't even have faces, really." Faith just looks at him. "I was just checkin' out the new digs. Our incredibly strange and eerie mystery home is just chuck full of surprises. Like, for instance, this room."

Faith heaves the scythe over her shoulder, "What about it?"

"Well, you were still evil and in prison, but when Giles owned the Magic Box he had a training room that looked almost exactly like this. It's uncanny, in the not un-frightening kinda way."

"That's funny cause I could swear one of those upstairs bedrooms looks just like B's. At least what I remember of it."

"Cause you and her were in her bedroom. A lot."

"Xander, I would sock you if I didn't think it would turn ya on so much."

He leans up against the stair banister. "It's silly how you know me so well."

Faith gives him a smile and shakes her head. "Silly ain't the word for it boy." She repositions her feet into a fighting stance and faces the dummy once more.

"What would be the word for it?"

Faith pauses. Her eyebrows arch for the briefest of seconds.

Then she leans into a jab towards the dummy. "So, what ya think? This place a teenage horror flick just waiting to happen?"

"Well, we certainly do have enough ripe young adult angst to summon all the greats:Jason, Freddy, Jason's mom. Although, they would probably be a welcome change to the actual demons that try to kill us constantly."

Faith gives the dummy a high kick and slams the scythe into its side. "How's Red? She alive and witchin'?"

"Yeah, although she's already a little unhealthily obsessed with Mae, the veiny princess of darkness."

"There's definitely something going on there. Frankly, I don't give a shit what it is. Just as long as Mae doesn't wrap her grimy little hands around this slayer's neck again."

"But your okay? Right? You guys had a little dream chat?"

"Yeah, the night she went into B's dream she dropped a line with me too."

"Care to share?"

"Not really," Faith high kicks the dummy, "but thanks for leaving."

"Alright. I'll take the hint. But you should at least talk to Buffy about it." Xander climbs back up the stairs and shuts the door tightly behind him.

* * *

"Isn't this great!" Vi squeals. "I have my OWN bedroom! But not just _any_ bedroom, its my bedroom from back home! It's like...like..."

"Like magic, yes Vi, you've made that point very clear. You've said it over, and over.. and over." Wood opens up a cabinet on the back porch. The large deck has few comfortable chairs and a large fire pit in the center.

"But what kind of magic? Aren't you at least the slightest bit alarmed," he continues, "at the rate and detail with which these forces have invaded your mind, taken your memories, sullied your thoughts with their...Oh. My. God."

"Oh-my-god What?!" Vi jumps back.

"This is. An exact replica. Of my hidden mini bar and mini bar side table that I had in my office. It even has my Glenmorangie 10 year old single malt scotch! A-a-and all of my mixers! My blender! This is... its...magic!"

Vi stares. "You had a bar in your principal's office?"

Wood beams. "I'm making Daiquiris!"

* * *

"She gave you her energy?" Buffy sits adjacent to her friends at the long dining table. The sun is setting behind them. Wood lounges on a comfortable chair just beyond the sliding glass doors. He sips something through a straw

"Is that Wood? Is he drinking a Pina Coloda? Is that a little umbrella?"

"Willow, stop being avoidy. You guys were talking telepathically and she gave you her...?"

Willow grips her warm cup of tea a bit tighter. "Yeah. Her energy. I don't know where it comes from. It was all so confusing."

"But you...what did you say? You _became_ the dogs? And you sent them on a detour. Did you figure out why she is tied to them?"

"No I didn't. It was just like fuel. She put this energy inside of me and I guided it. I-I-It was like doing magicks just with an immediate power boost."

"And it wasn't dark magicks?"

"No, at least I couldn't tell. It was just... overwhelming."

Kennedy hits the table with her fist. The tea cups rattle in their saucers, spilling over a little. "Okay, let's just cut to the friggin' chase here."

"Kennedy calm down."

"No! I will not damnit! You got thrown to the ground, blacked out, leaving me worried sick that, that _thing_ up stairs was torturing you in some hellish magicks nether realm!"

"It doesn't work that way, sweetie."

"Actually, Will, all bets are off with this one, right?" Buffy gazes into Willow's eyes. "We've been hit over the proverbial head with warnings both for and against Mae. I-I-I mean think about it. The dogs, who are supposedly fighting for the good guys while also burning up the dark magicks themselves, tell us to keep her locked in her metal cage or else brave the consequences of imminent death. Then on the other hand I have you, my best friend, and one random old phantom woman telling me to trust Mae even though she's kinda already demonstrated how incredibly powerful and incredibly dangerous she is. They want me to come into this weird-o house and kick up my feet. I'm confused. And when slayer gets confused, slayer gets scared."

Buffy lays a gentle hand on top of Willow's. "Just help me be less confused."

"Is she a good witch or a bad witch?" Kennedy bites.

"Here's a swell idea," Faith bounds into the kitchen and rips open a bag of chips, "Why don't you just ask her?"

* * *

_Tap, tap_. Willow gently wraps on the bedroom door. "Mae? Can we come in?" As she slowly opens it, Mae hobbles from the window where she had been standing, staring up at the rising moon. She sits on the bed.

"Aw man you guys locked her up here all day like a puppy?" Faith leans up against the door frame. "Did you lay down newspaper? She's probably starving."

"Why do you care?" Kennedy moves past her into the room, "didn't she try to kill you?" Her eyes try to find Mae's but the injured girl just stares at the floor.

"Kennedy," Buffy takes a seat on the bed, "keep quiet or get out."

Willow kneels on the ground in front of Mae. "Hey, Mae? We're just here to ask you some questions, if that's, okay? You can talk through me."

Mae turns her head to look at the women in the room. "We just need to clear a few things up, ok?"

Mae plays with her hands. She nods.

"Alright, well, first things first I guess," Buffy begins, "who are you? Where do you come from?"

Mae looks to Willow. "It's okay. Go on. I don't mind."

"You don't mind what?" Kennedy huffs.

"Kennedy?!" Buffy barks, "Get out."

"Whatever." Kennedy leaves the room swiftly, slamming the door shut behind her.

Mae looks anxiously around at Faith, Willow, and Buffy.

"I think," Willow says, "she wants to speak to all of us. Telepathically. I think she's asking for your permission."

"Are you gonna be more like good Dr. X this time and a little less psycho killer?" Faith says.

Mae just looks to the ground.

"She was in perfect control when we spoke on the bus."

Buffy sighs, "Well, okay then. Just don't go pokin' around while your in there."

Mae raises her head. "_My name is Mae." _Her voice resounds in their minds. "_I am 20 years old. I am from Pleasentville, New York_."

"And you're a slayer?" Buffy speaks.

"_Something like that. I guess."_

"I mean, you turned into a slayer about a year ago right? Super strength, speed, all that?"

"_I transformed a year ago, yes. But I don't think...I don't know..."_

"It's okay Mae. What happened back then?" Willow says softly.

"_It's hard to recall exactly what happened to me. I have the powers you describe, but obviously, I'm not exactly like any of you."_

"Were you a wicca? Did you use magicks?"

"_No. Never. I had never even encountered it before. I was just a student. I was going to Brown."_

"So, no magicks...But your power. I don't understand, it just seems like you'd have been a practicing witch..."

"And let me guess," Buffy cuts in, "you had no idea what had happened to you because you had never heard of a slayer before?"

"_No. I had never heard of such a thing. I was just a student. I played soccer."_

Sadness resonates with Mae's voice. Silence falls among them.

"Okay, so then here's the ten million dollar question," Faith chimes in, "what are you? Why do the powers that be want your ass so bad?"

"_It's not just them. It's everyone. Everything has been coming after me ever sense..."_ Mae pauses.

"_They kept calling me The Medium. And I'm not certain the precise reason why they want me."_

"The medium? As in a conduit of some sort?" Willow says "And this has been since you became a slayer?"

"_Since you made me a slayer._" Mae's black eyes stare into Willow's.

"Who was that woman?" Buffy asks, "Who was the old woman who lead us here? You were so certain about following her."

"_I had seen her before. In a vision. In a dream. She is close at hand. Well, actually she's all around us in this house. She seems to be a powerful friend and under her roof our protection may be guaranteed."_

"Is that a safe as houses money back guarantee?" Faith takes a step towards the bed. "How do you know for sure that granny's on your side if you have all these powers trampling over each other to get their hands on you? How do you know that she isn't trying to get her medium on as well?"

"_You're right. I don't know. But this is all I have right now. This goddess and you guys."_

Willow's brow furrows. "Goddess?"

"_Well it's not just her either. I found that letter on the dresser after you left earlier, Buffy"_ Mae points to an envelope leaning on the dresser mirror. _"It's meant for all of us to read. But I believe it is especially addressed to you." _

Buffy picks up the envelope and traces its edges with her finger.

"So,all this magicks stuff, your, well, additional powers: this all happened when you turned?"

"_Yes. All at once I became so enriched with powers. They dance through me, you know? They flow through my body constantly. They make my bones ache. They torture me. They give me pleasure." _Suddenly, a soft high pitched sound begins to swell in all of their minds. All their eyes trained on Mae. Her face is so pale it almost glows. It accentuates the black veins that streak across her forehead, her cheeks. "_They come into me, they take from me. They leave me.."_

The sound grows louder. "You guys hear that?" Faith cups her hands over her ears.

"_You took my blood. Changed it. You turned it into light. It consumes me. It just flows and flows and flows..._"

The noise is growing unbearable.

"Mae!" Willow puts her hand on the girl's knee and the sound halts, immediately. Mae closes her eyes, her breathing is deep and labored.

"Maybe we should call it night." Faith's voice is strong but her hands betray her. She is trembling. "I don't think I want the untrained almighty in my mind anymore for the evening."

Buffy's eyes are wide with fright. "Yeah. W-w-why don't we get you something to eat?"

"Actually, Buff I kinda had an idea. Would you mind if I talked with Mae alone? I want to see if her and I together could jump start her healing process a little. You know, harness her slayer strength."

Buffy pulls Willow to the side and speaks in a low whisper. "Will. This is not getting any less frightening"

"Buffy, she doesn't mean it. These powers are difficult to control. "

"Well, apparently she might not mean to make your head explode off your shoulders, but when it happens I'm sure she'll be sorry."

"I will be up here, by her side the whole time. She's just gotta work on some control. And you know, she's been through so much. She's in a lot of pain. You just gotta trust me."

"I'm getting really sick of hearing that phrase." Buffy sighs. "This isn't just up to me, Will. This isn't the 'the mission is what matters-I'm the chosen one' Buffy anymore. We're putting it to a vote. Tonight."

* * *

"So, everyone," Buffy paces in front of the fireplace, the mounted heads of wild animals stare down at her "needless to say it's been a hell of a week. I'm sorry to pull you away so hastily from your cheesy potato skins and seven layer dip, but we got some new information today. It's kinda crucial that at this point everyone is keenly aware of our current situation.

Xander speaks up,"Apparently, none of you slackers are at all worried about where this delicious food is coming from or wigged by the wacky look-a-like ness of our current abode."

"You're the one who ate all of the Fritos, Xander," Dawn throws a pillow at him.

"Well either way, listen up."

"We received this letter," Buffy takes out the envelope and unfolds a a piece of paper with lacy handwriting on the front. Buffy reads:

_Dearest House Guests,_

_We hope the accommodations are treating you well from your long journey. It is our pleasure to make certain that you feel comfortable and well rested and as such we were delighted to bring to life a few amenities from your own homes. _

_We have anxiously awaited your arrival most beloved prophet, the arrival of your truly blessed disciples, and, but of course, our little Mae. The war between powers has erupted and we have made our stand. Our identities must remain most secret as we are beholden to our cause. However, know that you are truly in the house of gods who have sworn to protect our dear Mae and those who allied themselves with her will. These walls will do what they can to swear off your enemies and keep you safe._

_Please, call on Milinda if you find yourselves for want of anything. Forgive us for being absent hosts. Keep safe and we hope to meet with you soon._

_With Love,_

_The Allegiance of Isis_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, scratch the record" Faith stands up, "Disciples?! We're your...disciples?!"

"I-I-I think it's just a terminology thing. I don't think they meant..."

"I love you B, but I ain't your disciple. You hear that," Faith shouts, looking at the ceiling, "I'm not a friggin disciple, you better not right that shit in the history books man."

"So, this is their house? They made it for us?" Dawn sits up. "Awesome."

"Awesome, except that we don't know who _they_ are and what they plan on doing with us," Xander says. "Do we _want_ to be allied with them? With her? We don't have the full story here."

Vi takes a handful of chips "Yeah, but where else are we going to go where we could be protected by gods and have such a sweet pad? Also, we know that they took things from our memories to build the house, but what's the deal with this killer living room hunter's lodge look and that beautiful porch?"

Everyone looks around at each other.

Kennedy sighs. "Its modeled after our ski vacation home in the French Pyrenees from when I was a kid, okay?"

"Well, hey," Wood takes a bite into a potato skin, "I could get used to this. It's kind of a wonderful surprise reward after scooting around half this damn continent with our shoulders shrunk like some lame ass fallen super heroes."

"We have only reached about 75 of the girls we wanted." Buffy paces, "There are still hundreds left in this country alone."

"Earth to Buffy," Wood says, "we are out of money. The sick, sad little pool of cash that we collected on our travels, you know, from the rich parents who paid us to go away? Yeah, that's dried up. Anybody here want to go camping night after night again in the hot, nasty woods without protection from the wild red-eyed super wolves chasing us, say aye."

The room falls silent, but for the crackle of kindling.

"We wouldn't be on the run from these wolves if we'd just ditch the girl." Kennedy won't look at Willow.

"Baby, I just don't think..."

"We've heard your piece, Red," Faith says "Let junior have the floor."

"Thanks," Kennedy says softly. "What kind of trouble are we diving into here, guys? Wars with gods? What does that playing field look like? And we don't even know what the terms and conditions fine print is of us staying here."

All eyes are on Kennedy. "If we harbor this fugitive, if we are going to put our lives on the line for something, it better be for a damn good reason that we understand. This girl can't control her own power."

"Can't we help her? Isn't there something we can do?" Dawn says.

"Yes." Willow speaks up, "There is. I can help her control her powers until we figure out the whole story. But I am telling you now, I could not be more certain that this is what we have been looking for. _She_, Mae, is what we have been looking for this whole time."

Buffy looks to her friend, "A curse."

"A burden." Willow retorts. "Our burden. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to argue about giving this girl away to the dogs and dark forces that have been holding her captive like an animal for the past year. This isn't a vote for me. I'm all in. And so should all of you. Mae is _our_ burden."

"So then," Xander asks, "what do we do? You say you can help her, but who knows, tonight she may have a nightmare and psychically strangle us in our sleep or something." Xander looks to Kennedy. "I think it would be a good idea if we keep that mask on her."

"Xander! How could you? Buffy?!"

Buffy's eyes are wide and teary. "I hate myself for saying this out loud, but I agree. If we keep her, we keep her within the means of our own safety."

"Buffy?!" Willow pleads, "you can't do this to her. She's all alone in there! In pain!"

"Whoa, whoa," Xander stands up, "don't start acting like I'm Mr. Out of Control who enjoys torturing little girls! She'll have to understand. It's for everyone's safety. All in favor?"

"No!" Tears well up in Willow's eyes, "I WILL NOT sit here and watch you vote on this Xander Harris." Willow stands up knocking over a drink on the ground and runs up the stairs. Kennedy runs after her.

* * *

Mae grips the soft cotton blanket on the bed in the room that she has been sitting in all day. The birds had been keeping her company and now the night's stars do just as well. Above the whisper of the night breeze, screams and shouts coming from the room across the hall.

_Willow_. She thinks. _Willow_. But she won't call to her now, though she could, easily.

Knowing what she has to do, Mae gets up and begins searching through the bag of weapons that lay just outside of her bedroom door in the hallway. She pries the mask away from all the other dazzling metallic objects then sits back on the bed.

She sighs.

She places the heavy metal grill over her face once more, her head engulfed with steel, and locks the clasp.

She lays down on her bed, curling up into a ball. She cries.

* * *

"Do I love you?!" Kennedy bellows, "Of COURSE I love you god damn it, that's why I'm trying to protect us!"

"If you love me, you'll understand!" Willow is sobbing, "You'll, you'll make sure they don't do this to her!"

"Everyone here has equal say..."

"Bullshit!" Willow screams, "You're a slayer! You guys always have more say! Please, Kennedy," Willow catches hold of her shoulders, "please, just trust me with this ..."

Kennedy grabs Willows face and kisses her. Hard. She puts her hands in Willow's fiery red hair and kisses her.

When they pause, panting, she stares Willow dead in the eyes. "How could you ever ask if I love you?"

"We've made it through so much, so far Will. You need to trust me like I trust you."

* * *

"So Brutus," Aym folds his long blue claws together, "it's true then? Not only did ya let her get away, but you let 'er unite with the witch." Aym's robes drag in the back, rustling the dead leaves on the ground as he walks. In the distance, about 50 yards below, he stares into the window of the gorgeous house. The stars shine brightly above him. A dead buck lay just beyond the circle that he stands.

"You aren't the brightest dog, are you? Couldn't we have gotten Rin Tin?"

"A thousand apologies, oh blessed one." Brutus bows.

"An further more, why the deer? How many times do I gotta tell you wankers that," Aym lifts up Brutus' ear and shouts into it "I'm a bleedin' vegetarian!"

"A thousand more apologies, oh great Aym."

"Apologize to me all you want you mangy beast, but the powers will not be tickled pink when they find out that you've united the medium with the witch. An' the bloody cherry on top of it all, they're with the slayer! You do know that this is exactly what wasn't supposed to 'appen? Pretty, much the exact thing NOT to do? Oh, there's going to be hell to pay. Hopefully, our secret weapon 'as been cookin' up a right plan?"

Angel leans up against a tall pine. "I suppose I have been." He reaches out and places his hand on Ayms lumpy shoulder, "Patience is all I require, Aym."

"Patience is a right virtue, but I'm telling you now Angel, Angelus whateva your soddin' name is, that the time to act may pass you by."

Angel smiles, "In do time great one. In do time."

[Stay Tuned]


	5. Wait 'Till You See Her, Part 1

[Author's note: I am a bit proud of this chapter. Please, let me know what you think.]

**Episode 5:** Wait 'Till You See Her, Part 1

The bar top is soaked through with years of spilled pints and aged whiskey. It creates an aroma that permeates the air; sourdough bread, mold, and liquorish. The stocky barkeep just looks at her and smiles, wiping the inside of a dirty glass with the edge of his wet apron.

_Man oh man, a bartender cleaning a glass with dirty rag water? _Faith thinks to herself_ You really got the short end of the stick with the creative gene._ The bar is empty but for these two, her on her stool and her silent bartender. Just outside of the dingy window, thick green foliage engulfed in a floating mist. A rainforest. Faith nurses a cold bottle of suds, slowly tearing off the seal and letting the little pieces of paper decorate the counter.

The bell above the door chimes as it swings open.

"Honey I'm home!"

Faith lights up a cigarette. "Bout time. Asshole."

"Now, now my sultry dark knight let's play nice." Angelus strides over to the bar.

"How bout we don't play at all."

"Faith! I'm hurt! Thought we were batting for the same team here." He leans in to her ear "I'm a nice man now, remember."

"No, what'll be nice is the cracking sound that happens when my foot connects with your head, and ruffles that fine teen boy hair of yours. Takin' tips from Tiger Beat, are we?"

Angelus sits backwards on the bar stool next to her. "Ha! Yes! A little family spat on our **dream** vacation. I can hear Mama Cass singing softly. Tell me, third class slayer, why _did_ you bring us all the way to a dive bar in a Cambodian village? Can't you even dream a better life for yourself? Always gotta sulk around in your personal cesspool of guilt and grief."

"That 2nd grade education really shines, Angelus. You really think I'd let you saunter into some tender memory of me and dear old dad? All with the weepy, fuzzy cuddles. I saw this shitty place in a brochure. No, you see, my real dream is to be kicking every last little bit of your finely toned ass."

"Aw, thanks for noticing kid. But I don't do charity cases of the sleazy and simple minded type."

_Whack! Slam!_ Not a half of a second does it take for Faith to smash her beer bottle into Angelus's face, grab him by the shirt and slam him into the floor boards. "I'm done with this."

"Aw, sugar you spilled your drink." Faith digs the heel of her boot into his chest, cracking one of his ribs. "Ahh! Haha! You won't kill me."

"I can't you idiot, this is a dream."

"Ahh! But you won't. If that time comes." Angelus pants beneath her weight, "Because you still think you can bring him back. Bring that loser Angel back into this body. And you want him in one piece, right? So, don't damage the goods sweet heart. I'm_ fragile_ now, remember? This ain't just any ol' kick around body anymore. Oh no, this is a precious **human** body."

"We had a deal!"

"Oh, and if you keep up your end of the bargain, the powers will try to deliver him wrapped up like a Christmas present. Big ol' bow and everything. But, do you really think I'm gonna let Angel back in the world without a proper fight?" Angelus grabs Faith's leg and twists it, relieving her weight and flipping himself up off the ground. "I'm many things darling. Boring isn't one of them."

Faith lands a hard right hook into his jaw. "Don't worry baby boy, I'll have you whistlin' Dixie half way to hell when that time comes."

"But not without the magic slay." Angelus smiles, wiping blood from his mouth.

The bell above the door chimes once more."Yes, yes you disgusting arse." Giles takes a few steps into the dingy bar, hands in his pockets. "And once it's done, the powers will give you a different wretched and unholy body, your very own, to possess, so that you can flit about the world doing whatever remarkably inane thing you plan on doing. And we will find you. And we will kill you."

"But till then," Angelus grins a bit wider, "I'm the man of the hour!"

Faith flicks her cigarette to the ground. "You're late. You leave me with this son of a bitch in my head while I'm trying to sleep."

"I'm sorry, Faith. But I come with news."

"Spit it."

Giles takes off his glasses. He wipes them with the end of his shirt.

"Tonight. At midnight. All the right forces will be aligned. You kill her."

He puts his hand gently on Faith's shoulder.

"We're counting on you, Faith. And I know you can do this. You're the only one who can. It is essential that you clear your mind when you are around her. She mustn't have the slightest idea of what she will be facing, or everything will be ruined. She wears the mask when she sleeps? And she requires someone else to remove it?"

"Yeah. And she can't do any real damage with it on."

Faith stares at her hands. "Tonight. Midnight."

Giles looks into her eyes. "Kill the Medium."

* * *

Deep in a lush valley, with their jeans rolled up to the knee, two girls skip rocks, their feet sunk into an otherwise still pond. Willow curls the smooth stone around in her palm until she finds the right angle, reaches back and then fires it across the water. It bounces a few times and then sinks.

"Nice one." Mae smiles at her and squints as a sun beam reflects off the cool water.

Willow smiles back. "Think you can do any better, you fruity liberal arts major?"

"Wanna bet on it?"

Willow raises her brow, "Hmm, a wager. The plot thickens."

"Don't know what I would bet though," Mae carelessly tosses the stone across the water. It lands _plunk_! "I've only got the one shirt."

"And technically that's Buffy's."

"What? You think she's going to want it back? She hitting up an Ace of Base concert anytime soon?"

Willow laughs and steps out of the water onto the soft grass. "Wow, a joke? First a wager and then a joke? Less my ears deceive me, I believe someone is perkin' right up."

Mae steps out of the pond and walks towards the white blanket sprawled underneath a great oak tree. "It's hard to not feel happy when I'm here. With you." She sits gingerly on the blanket. "I mean. It helps. Thank you for doing this with me."

Willow joins her. "I know it must be...well, hellish for you at night. And then not being able to communicate during the day. I'm just excited for you, you know, that the healing is going so well. If you can start speaking spells you'll be able to have more control over your power. You'll be able to guide it better when you ground it materially. Maybe today will be the day. We've been at this for a while."

"Oh. I'm sorry. For taking up your time."

"No. I-I-I didn't mean... I was just saying that I'm really happy that we've been doing this. Together. It's nice for me too, you know? These dream-ish hang out times when we heal are a nice repose. And I haven't done magicks with a partner since..." She pauses and looks into Mae's blue eyes. "Well, for a long time."

Mae lounges on her side. She lays her hand on Willow's.

"Thank you."

Willow rolls her eyes, "Okay, buster, how many times are you gonna say it?"

Mae smiles. "A million. Exactly."

"Well I hope you're keeping count, you dope." Willow holds Mae's hand. "I hate to say it, but I do think we should probably get going. We're going to need to rest from all this resting we're doing."

"Right."

"So. One. Two. Three."

Each girl inhales sharply. Deeply. Sitting cross legged in front of one another on Mae's soft bed holding hands. They are back in the house. Back in the room. Back from their dream-scape. The back of Willow's shirt sticks to her with perspiration. As does Mae's. Their palms are moist from pressing them together for so long. They open their eyes.

Mae takes in a deep breath and swallows hard. The room is warmly lit with a late afternoon sun.

Willow looks out the window. "Wow, it's already so late in the day." Her breathing is heavy. Her eyes tired. "That was intense. An intense amount of time. How do you feel?"

Mae gives a little grin and nods. She points to Willow.

"Me? How am I? Oh. A little sweaty." She laughs softly.

Then, it hits Willow."Oh my god, Mae! Your eyes! Your face! You're, you're... YOU!"

With a start Mae looks into the mirror behind her companion's red hair. Her eyes widen. She takes herself in and gives Willow's hands a tight squeeze.

"Today was the day. Your leg looks well. Oh goddess, look at you. This is so wonderful." Willow tucks a loose strand of dark hair behind Mae's ear.

Mae just smiles at her.

"Want to try to say something? Do you think you're ready for that?"

Kennedy leans into the doorway. "Well, well, well look at you."

Willow lets go of Mae's hands.

"She's got the face, but can she sing?"

Mae casts her eyes to the bedroom floor.

Kennedy folds her arms. "Baby, if your quite done Buffy and Faith have called a meeting. Mandatory assembly in the training room." She nods at Mae. "You too, sweetheart. If you're up for it I mean."

* * *

"Alright settle down," Buffy addresses the gathering. She paces slowly back and forth across the training room floor as she talks. "This has been a wicked fun week chuck full of laughs. Props to Xander for getting that jacuzzi up and running."

"You know me. If it get's girls into bikinis, I'm your guy."

Buffy rolls her eyes. "But it's time, once again, to get down to business."

"Any new prophetic dreams we should know about?" Dawn says.

"Nope. The line's been closed since the one," Buffy says, "but we need to keep vigilant. Keep ourselves well trained. Whatever big nasty is out there, you know- yada, yada, preparedness 'n junk. Also, we have a shiny new addition to our slayer brigade and I gotta admit I've been a bit curious to give her a test run. See what she can do strength wise."

Everyone looks at Mae. Willow leans over and whispers to her, "She means you." The girl plays with her hands and looks at Buffy.

"You look a lot better, Mae. What do you think? You up for it?"

"Yeah," Faith says, "Just so long as you don't think you're gonna go all Bizzaro super man and strangle somebody. You know, cause that sucks."

Mae glances around at the gang staring at her.

She nods her head.

"Well, okay then. We're just gonna go over the basics. Various fighting styles that we use, knife throwing, crossbow. Do you have any martial arts experience?"

Mae shakes her head. No.

"Then we'll take it easy. Test your reflexes." Buffy sighs. "Who wants to go first?"

Kennedy's hand shoots up, "I volunteer as tribute." Willow grabs her shoulder and whispers sternly, "Take it easy on her." Kennedy keeps her brown eyes on Mae as she enters the circle that's forming around them.

"I feel like there should be some bad ass montage music playing, don't you?" Xander whispers to Faith. The slayer ignores him, her eyes trained on the girls.

Kennedy takes a strong fighting stance. "You ready?" Mae lifts her fists up to her chin.

She nods.

Kennedy moves in and throws: left punch, right punch, uppercut. Mae bobs and weaves away from them all. "Not too shabby, young padawan learner." Kennedy keeps her breathing steady. "Let's kick it up a notch, shall we?"

She comes at the girl again: right jab, upper cut, all dodged, but then Kennedy sends a high knee into Mae's stomach that keels her over.

"Kennedy!" Willow cries out.

"Chill, Red." Faith folds her arms. "She's a slayer. It's a learning process."

Kennedy resumes her stance. "Ready for more?"

Mae puts her fists up to her chin once more. She nods.

"Alright. At least you're a good sport." Kennedy flies at her again, faster this time. _Slam!_ A round house kick and then an elbow both connect with Mae's face. She stumbles to the floor, her nose begins to drip blood. She wipes it away. Kennedy grins, "Ooo she looks pissed. Is that fire in her eyes?

Don't give up on me now, baby."

Mae flips up off the ground, closed fists at her side. Kennedy comes at her: a right hook.

Then it all happens with incredible speed. Mae catches Kennedy's fist, grabs it mid punch. Holds it steady.

"Treffen Sie." as the hex moves from Mae's lips, a blue light encases Kennedy and throws her, flying backward into the padded wall.

Everyone is silent for a moment. Kennedy scrambles to her feet. "No fair," she says through gritted teeth.

Xander takes a step forward. "She can talk? Mae can talk? When did that happen? And she can cast spells. Thanks for the heads up Will." Willow's shoulders shrink.

"Okay, that threw everyone for a loop," Buffy steps towards Mae, "How about giving it a go without magick?"

Mae turns to Buffy. She nods her head.

"Alright, lesson one, your footing. Keep your back leg slightly perpendicular to your body, the other out in front."

Mae does as she's told. Lifts her fists up once more.

"Okay." Buffy comes at Mae, throwing punches. It's obvious that she's holding back. Mae bobs and weaves away from them. "Don't duck too low, you'll throw yourself off balance." More jabs, a few kicks, Buffy quickens her pace. "Good."

"How about boring?" Faith says, suddenly jumping into the ring. She goes for Mae, throwing a huge uppercut to her chin, sending her flying up and then onto the floor, her spine hitting hard. She sends a kick to her left leg. The leg that just healed.

"Faith!"

But before Buffy can grab her away, Faith charges at the girl. _What are you anyway? You're not even human._

She goes for a cheap punch to the face.

Then Mae reaches up her hand towards the charging slayer, her eyes wide, bright white and then **solid black** "LEVITAS ADFLICTO!" she screams.

Suddenly, Faith is floating. Six feet off the ground.

"Ahhh!" She wails. Her arm is being pulled forward by an invisible force towards Mae's crouching figure. Faith's eyes fill with fear, welling with tears. Her arm begins to stretch unnaturally in front of her.

The bones crack as they dislocate. The ligaments tearing away from one another.

Vi screams. "OH GOD!"

"Duerminto!" Willow cries.

Faith drops to the ground, clutching her arm.

Mae's head wobbles a bit, groggily and then she collapses, asleep on the floor.

* * *

"Buffy this is unnecessary..."

"Don't even _try_ Will," Buffy's spits, her eyes filled with bright rage."Get out. Now."

"But I.."

"_God damnit_, I said LEAVE!" She slams the door hard in her friend's face.

The office is small. Too small. It would barley be able to fit the crowd of five eager to crane their necks in and get a look at the small girl with the black eyes staring out from her steel mask, tied to a chair. There are too many bookshelves filled with movies and magazines and the carpenters desk is too wide. There was so much noise, so much action, just a second ago but now there is only silence. And only Buffy and Mae alone in the office.

Buffy doesn't know what to do with her hands. She tries putting them in her pockets. Then she folds her arms across her chest. All the while she paces, treading quietly, looking around the room. Looking for words.

"Alright, Mae. It's time we had a little heart to heart." She leans her hip against the table. "Has Willow explained to you exactly who I am? I'm not your friendly neighborhood slayer. I may not have Faith's repertoire, but I'm that bitch with the sexy hair that everybody wants dead but nobody can kill. And guess how I got that way?"

Silence.

"By spilling lots of blood, my own blood, and the blood of all the gnarly beasties that hell spits back out. "

More silence.

"But there's also the one other key ingredient to my truly awesome kick ass cake of success that all those things that go bump in the night discount. They never count on it in fact. I may fall for the rope a dope more than a girl whose rode at the rodeo should. But _they_ always, and I'm talking _always,_ forget about

my friends.

Those scrawny looking, tripping all over themselves with angst, humans. They never take into consideration how someone weak and small could have such a tremendous effect. How one little pebble launched by the right slingshot can send a gargantuan monster tumbling all the way down. Those are _my friends_ that do that stuff time and time again. And great heavenly Zesus, I love them."

Buffy looks at the girl in the mask "I cherish them with everything I am.

And that's why, Mae, you get another chance. Your last chance."

Mae's eyes find Buffy's. "And you get this last chance because one of my best friends, one of the two whose been through it all, is so incredibly certain about you. I _feel_ her certainty it's so strong, and guess what it's also a little nauseating. She says I'd be casting your pure and innocent ass to the hounds of hell and that, that would be wrong. At first I felt that goodness in you. But now it's your job to prove it to me. Tell me, why should I keep you?"

Silence falls between them once more.

"That's your cue, darling."

* * *

The crescent moon perches itself in the breadth of the huge night sky. All should be wide and clear, but there is a change in the cool wind. It suddenly blows stronger. Smoky clouds are moving fast across from the East. They are tall and black. Lightening dances inside of them. A storm is coming.

"That's right! Keep defending her! What are you the friggin saint of hopeless causes?" Xander screams across the living room at the red head. He is attempting to fit Faith with a sling.

"Gah! Watch what you're doing Harris," Faith grunts.

"I know what she's done." Kennedy stands by the hearth, her eyes reflect the small fire that burns there. The trophy animals hung above their heads stare downwards. "She's got you under a spell, or something."

"What?" Willow crosses over to her. "I'm not under a spell!"

"Yeah," Xander yells, "I bet it's one that keeps good friends disarmingly ignorant!"

"Shut up, Xander." Dawn gets up from the couch. She stands between him and Willow. "She didn't mean it. Whatever Mae did wasn't her fault. She was just defending herself. Faith was _trying_ to hurt her. We all saw it."

"Listen brat," Faith starts, "we were sparing."

Xander shakes his head at his friends. "She's got you too, Dawny? Great. Just great."

"Alright that's enough!" Wood comes in from the kitchen. "I'm all for the democratic assembly that we've got going here, one vote one chick. But I think this is definitely the moment when we sit down, shut up and let Buffy make the call."

Faith cracks a wide smile. Her eyes gleam with the fire light. "Are you always this passionate about the girls you're banging? Oh, wait, ha, I guess not."

All eyes fall on Wood.

Xander's voice shakes. "You're. You're sleeping with her?

You're sleeping with Buffy?"

* * *

Lightening flashes outside of the office window. Clouds cover the sliver of moon.

Mae sighs. "What do you want me to say?"

"Oh I don't know," Buffy says, "how about we start at the very beginning. I heard that's a very good place to start."

"I told you, truthfully. I was just a girl. Just going to school..."

"Really into Manchester United and then poof Willow turned you into a slayer, I got that. Then what?"

Thunder sounds in the distance. A low rumble.

"I became this. This thing. Demons came for me. All kinds."

"And you ran?"

"No." Mae's twists her wrists against the ropes that hold her down. "I killed them all."

Buffy's eyes narrow. "How? You didn't even know what magick was, what strength you had..."

"I just did. I was a girl...and then I was a charged. Filled. I feel that power and then I know the words. It flows through me and wherever it ends up, it ends up. And it hurts. Except with her..."

"Well, it _ended up_ ripping apart the arm of one of the most skilled fighter's in the world. So then what happened?"

"The mercenaries came for me. The powers above ordered them to break their treaty, their oath's of peace to find the Medium and keep it from the dark forces below at all costs. And it cost them their status as gods, their most powerful forms as other wordily beings. They were cast down and given corporeal form as hounds. They fitted the mask on me. I'm not sure where they got it. And I guess some of the powers decided that they'd rather me dead than caught by those who do evil. And some decided to protect me. I guess."

"And you're the Medium. Why are you so precious to so many forces? So precious that we have, what, a group of gods willing to stick their necks out for you? What can a Medium do?"

"I don't know."

"Take a wild stab at it."

Thunderclaps loudly. Mae bows her head.

"I'm a weapon, then. In their shitty war. But I don't know what I can do. I feel them both. The light and the dark. As they battle around us, they battle inside of me. They clash into one another to where I can't differentiate between them. It's all gray. Faith feels it. I heard her thoughts. She doesn't trust me. And I don't need to read yours to know... I can't tell you why you should keep me. Why you should protect me. But I can tell you this.

Willow is my destiny."

"What? What do you mean?," Buffy shakes her head, "You're in love with her?"

"Yes. I think so. But it's something more powerful than that. She is my destiny."

Rain begins to patter softly on the window.

Mae smiles inside of that metal cage she wears. "Sounds silly right? But if magicks are real... I mean, have you ever felt that way about someone? That you were destined to be with them?"

Buffy closes her eyes. She inhales deeply. "Oh, yeah. Once upon a time."

"So Buffy, these are the things I am certain of. I want to know what I am. I do not want to be used as a weapon. I didn't ask to be this way. I was turned into a slayer by your hand. And like you, I was chosen. And, finally, I know my only hope is with Willow.

And with you."

Lightening blazes across the stormy night sky. The rain begins to swell.

"So, will you untie me? Can I have my last chance now?"

* * *

The office door opens slowly into the living room and out walks Mae still wearing the mask rubbing her wrists. She is followed by an exhausted looking Buffy. The fire still crackles in the hearth, but only Xander and Faith remain sitting together on one of the fine couches.

"Well," Xander starts, "it sure took along time to say 'get the hell out of my sight evil little girl.'"

Mae's black eyes look to Buffy for what she should be doing.

Buffy rubs the girls back tenderly. "Just go upstairs. Go rest." Mae follows orders and heads slowly up the stairs towards her room. Xander's eyes follow her every step.

"You Summer's women really know how to surround yourselves with crappy people."

She looks at Xander. "I'm actually starting to believe that more and more. As I am continuously surrounded by friends that lay all the hard decision making to me."

"What?!" Xander stands up, his fists clenched, "I've been the one acting on all those hard decisions Buffy! I've been doing all the dirty work. Burying the bodies. My god, I _stole_ for you, for us, when we were down to our last bread crumb on our shitty trail of failure!"

Xander grabs his jacket off the coat hanger and throws it on. He walks to the front door. "I told you Buffy. When that thing kills someone, the blood will NOT be on my hands."

"Xander wait, where are you going..."

"Go snuggle up to Wood and have him whisper that everything is going to be okay. Cause I won't be the friend that does that anymore." Out into the rain he steps slamming the door hard behind him.

Thunder and raindrops fill the silence.

"Guess the party's over." Faith gets up.

"Faith, wait."

"It's okay, B. I can handle myself."

"No, Faith. The way you handled yourself today was not okay. In fact, the opposite of okay."

Faith's eyes narrow. "What? Is this a lecture? Do I get a minus gold star for doing what I was supposed to be doing?"

"And what was that? Playing a game of kick the puppy?"

"I was..."

"You pounced on her, an untrained person. You knocked her half way across the room and then attacked her when she was down for the count."

"She's a _slayer, _B. If she can't roll with the heavy hitters, why is she playing on our field? And also, hey, guess what, she can actually tear someone limb from limb with a single spell. I would call that anything but helpless."

"You were wrong and what you did was cruel and stupid. She's unstable. And you knew it. She's been tortured, brutally for the past year. Her tongue was cut out. She finally cleared up enough to be able to walk and talk and then you, what? Can't stand that someone may have the powerful upper had on you? That someone would make little Faithy feel weak? Twice, now, Mae did. So you just had to throw your weight around. "

Faith takes a step towards her. "Crossing that line, B. Don't want to do that."

"Fine. Hide away as soon as I get to what's really going on in your head. Close up as soon as I want to get to know you better. That's the ticket, Charlie. It's worked so well for you so far."

Faith shakes her head. "Whatever." She turns and ascends the stairs. "If I were you, almighty leader of the pack, I'd be a little more concerned with your friend's safety. And a little less concerned about Mae's." She disappears up the stairs.

_Damnit, Xander._ Buffy thinks as the storm surges outside of the house.

She slips into a large rain jacket, flips up the hoodie, and marches out into the uproarious night. The wind slamming the door behind her.

* * *

As thunder rattles the pipes in the walls of Faith's room, sitting on the bed, she gazes into her mirror. _It's gotta be a joke that my cubby hole in the house looks like a prison cell. _There's a clock out in the hall that ticks away. She feels its rhythm. But she doesn't need to look at the clock's simple face to know that it is time. She knows this time of night well. Once enthralled by its mythic, uncharted landscape, midnight has since become a time of dark deeds done for dark purposes. The rain falls in unrelenting sheets. _And there's always gotta be some cheap gimmick. There's bound to be lots of rain and bone chilling thunder before shit get's done this way._

She holds her head in her hands. She presses her finger tips to her temples. Her breathing becomes labored. Her chest begins to heave. _Why? Why me? Again?_ She digs her hands into her supple black hair. She's going to cry. It's going to happen. The tears are welling. Her mind is reeling. It's reeling with bad people and bad things. This is when it happens. Right here. Alone again.

And then she stops.

She sits still for a moment. Holding her breathe. Waiting.

She looks at her face in the mirror._ You done?_ Her big brown eyes stare back at her.

_Good._

Lightening strikes as Faith lifts the scythe off the bed, making its wide blade shine and glisten. She spins it at her side with one hand. Grips its center. And walks out her bedroom door.

_Let's play._

Quietly, she places the key into the dead bolt lock and with a soft metallic _click_ it slides back. She moves so silently, though it's doubtful that anyone would be able to hear anything above the storm.

Opening the door, Faith can see the silhouette of the girl and that great hunk of metal that sits on her head. She makes her way over to the side of the bed. Each step she takes is careful, deliberate. The air is charged. Faith can feel it. Something other worldly is brewing in this room. Mae lays on her side, curled up and fast asleep.

The wind howls.

Standing beside the sleeping girl, Faith takes one deep breath. She swings the scythe high above her head, the lethal wooden point facing Mae. Facing the girl's heart. _One quick stake, baby._

"Uh, uh, uh."

Faith jumps, turns towards the far corner of the room where the sound came from. Her great weapon at the ready.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The small ancient looking woman with the twisted wooden cane says.

"W-what? You? What the hell..."

Malinda hobbles forward from the corner, one eye drooping to the side. But her outraged expression is clear. "This little sleeping lamb's gotta a whole bag of tricks that you're 'bout to pry wide open with that gorgeous scythe of yours. Also, the Allegiance won't be to pleased, so I can't really let you do that."

The small clock in the hall chimes. Midnight. The time of dark deeds.

"I don't got time for this, bitch." Faith raises the scythe high once more. But it's too late.

Mae has awoken. Before Faith can maneuver away, Mae has grabbed the girth of the weapon. A shock wave of electric light blasts through the room. It emanates from Mae. She floats above her bed, surrounded in white light, the scythe in her grasp. The beams of light shine from the inside of her mask outward, from her arms, her legs. Faith has been blown backwards into the wall. She props herself up and stares at the brilliant light that is Mae.

"Oh deary," Malinda whispers. "This isn't good."

[To Be Continued]


	6. Wait 'Till You See Her, Part 2 (of 3)

**Episode 6**: Wait 'Till You See Her, Part 2 (of 3)

Once upon a time, there was Mae.

A young girl with high hopes. In the cocky and lopsided vision that comes with that age, she was well on her way to being a champion of great causes. School drove her forward. Books were her quiet company. She wore soft sundresses and doc martins. Over the weekend, during the spring, her and her friends would lounge in the afternoon sun and read out loud to one another. There was a picnic bench under a banyan tree. They read poems, that were beginning to mean much more than just florid, romantic words. And theories, wrought from centuries of political turmoil, that changed their minds and opened their hearts.

On these days, Mae remembers feeling whole. Though, these days are only a distant memory. These days are only a safe place now. Her mind is so dark, so unlivable; the thought of the bright sun on those afternoons keeps some light in. But not now. These small cupboards in her mind can not defend against the onslaught of force that beckons her forward. That calls her. Not even her thoughts of Willow. That calm magic, that last reservoir of peace in her mind is no match from the powers that be.

They beckon her near. They demand her presence. Someone has placed the scythe in her hands. And the powers will not withhold themselves any longer. They sing sweetly in her mind. They want to play with her. They want inside of her. To play with her. They won't let her refuse.

Her fist is closed, unyielding around the center of the scythe. The light emanating from their contact fills the room.

"Now you gone and did I girl!" Malinda hobbles over to Faith, who's stunned staring up at the garish magic light undulating around the room. "Get up girl!" Malinda grabs Faith's arm, "We need to get the hell outa here." Faith and Malinda dive out into the hall way. And the door to Mae's room slams shut. There's the metallic click of the lock. And a soft blue light pours out from underneath the door, out into the hall way.

Malinda leans on her cane. "I suppose it was gonna happen any which way. Suppose it was 'bout time." She looks at Faith. The slayer with raven black hair, lifting herself up against the wall, her heart beating from her chest, still trying to register this stark turn in events. "But god damnit," Malinda continues, "why'd it have to be you, ya jack ass?"

Faith arches her eyebrow. "Me? How...How did you know?"

"You know, we've put alot-a stock in you. Ever sense you'd done that one-eighty. Christ almighty, you even put yourself in jail!" Malinda sighs. "Suppose it's hard to excise all of the fear and doubt that decades of abuse can render." The tiny old woman leans forward and pears into Faith's eyes. "Now who were you dreamin about girl? Who put you up to this?"

Faith begins to sit up,"I. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, pray tell. Dark slayer. Lest ye think we've lost tabs on the forsaken one. We know someone's been preying on your mind. Seeping into your dreams. Feeding you lies. We just need to know," Malinda leans in closer, "my dear, we just need to know who."

From the window, lightening strikes across the sky and fills the room. Followed by a resounding thunder clap.

Faith looks up in the silvery grey eyes of the ancient creature before her. She pulls out a long, thin blade from her boot. It shines, catching the light from under the door. "Listen granny," she grabs the old woman by the hair, and pulls her close, exposing her neck to the cool night air. "I don't know who you work for," Faith continues, "but if you're defending that little slayer-witch then you and me got a problem."

The old woman gasps for breath as Faith pulls her closer into a tight, unrelenting grip against herself. She brings the blade up to the old woman's throat. "No girl," Malinda gasps, "you don't know...you don't know what you're doing! I'm..."

"Oh, I know granny." She runs the blade across the woman's throat. "I know."

Warm blood spills down from Malinda's neck. It covers Faith's forearm. It's warmer than she'd thought it'd be. _Isn't she a spirit-god-thing? Shouldn't she just...evaporate? _Malinda's body grows slack and Faith lowers her onto the blue carpet of the hallway. Lightening strikes once more. Faith can see Malinda's mouth moves but no sound comes out. Her wrinkled hand reaches outward trying to catch a hold of Faith's. _Oh no,_ Faith knows what this mean, _Not this. Not again. How? How is she HUMAN?"_

"Xander!"

Buffy calls out above the torrential rain. She's been trudging through the muck and the mud of this strange woods with no return. It seems that every time her voice calls out for her friend, a thunderclap silences her cry. The hood of her raincoat has been useless. Water from the sky pours in, down the back of her neck and soaks her through. The beam of her flashlight stretches out a good fifteen feet into the forest, but no creature stirs.

"Xander!"

She's marches forward brushing aside a fallen tree, which hides a gushing waterfall. It's a good twenty feet tall, probably higher. The rain has made its flow violent and lethal. And here, near this unmerciful torrent, she finds a shred of Xander's coat. "Xander," she says only to herself.

She looks out onto the shore surrounding the waterfall, hoping to find her friend. Hoping to find him alive.

(to be continued)


	7. Wait 'Till You See Her, Part 3 (of 3)

**Episode 6, Continued:** What 'Till You See Her, Part 3 (of 3)

-b-

"Great and powerful Aym," the massive hound says, crouching forward and lowering its red eyes, "The slayer has breached the Allegiance of Isis's protective bounds. She has marched forth, away from the household. She is making her way, somewhere deep into the forest."

Aym sighs and shrugs his shoulders, "WHICH slayer? You ninny. There are like five on the premises. WHICH_ slaye_r?"

"The leader. The warrior called Buffy. And she is approaching a powerful dark force. A force that has quite suddenly emerged."

Aym's attention is piqued. "A netherworld portal," the blue demon twists his thin gray beard around one of his claws, "Very interesting."

"Yes your greatness, we do believe it to be a netherworld portal. How should we proceed?"

"Well," Aym smiles, "Why don't we send a little welcoming committee for the brave warrior who has stepped out of mummy's sight?"

"But, the power's have charged us to fore-mostly protect the slayer's and her disciples. Surely, we must warn her of the portal? It could mean her life. What word shall we bring her?"

"No words, you useless dog. I'll do the talking. Just round her up and bring her straight back here."

"But, great messenger to the powers that be" the hound looks beseechingly into Ayms deep black pupils, "How will we convince her without doing her harm?"

"We have our secret weapon. Are you up for it _dream boy_? Think you can use this chance to persuade her to our way of thinking? You've already done so well with our little Faith."

Angelus's dark figure leans carelessly against the cave walls, "Oh, I think I'm up for our little reunion. It will be...truly touching."

"So be it. Now go." and with a wave of his arm the hounds bound from the cave out into the relentless storm. Angelus pries a long sword hanging from the rock wall, and walks gingerly towards the mouth of the cave.

"Oh, Angelus," Aym calls, catching his attention, "I supposed I need not remind you of our deal."

"Listen, Aym. Big guy. I'm no amateur at dirty dealing." He smirks and lifts the heavy steel blade onto his shoulder.

"I know Angelus, I trust you, my boy. But, I really can not stress how important it is that the slayer nears the portal. There is a gift awaiting her. A real game changer. Be a doll, and make sure she gets it and returns to the Allegiance's house. It _must reach the Medium_. Got it? Then soon, my dear Angelus, the dark gods will restore your true form."

Angelus slaps Aym's arm. "Don't get your panties in a bunch, buddy. I'll do my part. And, hey, I get to have fun doing it!"

As he walks away once more, Aym calls out, "Oh, and Angelus, one more thing.

Kill the power's worthless hounds. And, do remember to make it seem that Buffy has done it, will you? It's time to sully the trust that the powers have in their beloved slayer."

Angelus grins, "So be it."

Back at the house: Before Kennedy can stop her, Willow has already leaped out of bed and bolted out their bedroom door and down the long hallway. "MAE!"

She runs down the corridor, towards the girl's room, towards the door with the white light emanating out from under it. The glow illuminates a pool of blood just outside of the room, though it's owner is no where to be found. _Oh god, Mae _Willow thinks, _What have you done?_ "Mae!," Willow pulls hard on the knob, but the door is unyielding. She knows there's no easy way in. Because she knows this feeling, this powerful energy that has consumed Mae's room. She can feel that otherworldly presence, that brilliance of almighty beings, has totally consumed Mae, as it has consumed her once before. The powers have manifested. And if_ the powers_ don't want her in Mae's room...well..._ I think we're beyond polite knocking here._

Willow takes two tempered steps backward, extending her hand to the door, her eyes glowing as bright white as the light emanating from the room. "Here me forces within, all me entrance!"

No reply.

"Forces," she continues, "I request a hearing with those residing within!" The air is still, and no one heeds the witch's call. Willow slams her palm hard against the door, her body glowing with magical light. "Expecto **aperire!,**" The door shakes, almost rattling off its hinges. "Let me in god dammit!"

Suddenly, the door flies open, engulfing the witch in solid, white light. She hears her name echoing through the room, different voices speaking to her, as if the walls themselves were whispering.

_Willow. The witch is with us. Willow is here_.

As she steps forward over the threshold into the room, the door slams shut behind her. Squinting, she moves forward with trepidation, she holds out her hand defensively. It takes her a moment to recognize the figure floating above the bed. It's body limp and lifeless but for the vice like grip around the handle of the red headed scythe. "MAE!"

Willow tries to move forward but ends up ramming into a field of energy caging Mae inside.

_"Willow," one of the voices speaks softly, "have you given us this gift? Was it you who put the scythe in her hands?" _

"Forces, I beseech you!" Willow cries, looking around the room, trying to find the body to this omnipresent voice. "Please! Leave this girl in peace!"

"_Ah, so it was another has bridged thi_s connection for us."

"Please! I beg of you, let her go, bring her back!"

"_WE OWE YOU NOTHING WITCH! We have lent you our almighty powers before! Your lack of gratitude is insufferable._"

"Than for the sake of the girl!," Willow cries out, "She is a slayer! She is worthy of your protection! She is _your warrior!"_

"_Your ignorance is astounding. Our faith in your clarity of mind is quickly diminishing. But as you are beloved to so many of us Willow, we will give you one final warning." _A woman's face suddenly emerges from the swirling light. Its eyes look deep into the witch's. "_The Medium will only bring devastation." _the goddess's voice is sweet and soft._ "Once the dark gods seize control of her, the medium will tear this world, your world, asunder. She is already stirring a war amongst the righteous and true."_ A hand emerges, made from swirling light. It caresses Willow's face. "_Do not let her form fool capacity for devastation far outweighs her right to life. Her evil supersedes her innocence. Willow," _she whispers, _"It must be destroyed."_

"That's ENOUGH!" Willow casts the soft figure of light away with a spell from her outstretched hand. "This girl is a SLAYER! One chosen to embody your will and battle against the forces of darkness. What about all of that crap? Doesn't that mean ANYTHING to you?!"

"_If you refuse to trust us, so be it. However, before you align yourself with the Allegiance of Isis - with those who have hid the Medium from us and protected her with such ancient magic – go, seek the truth in the chronicles of our slayers. Then, you will know, dear Willow. Then you will do what we can not do now. Then you break the barriers that protect her. Then you will kill her."_

"NO!" Willow cries.

"_From you she has been made, your Bargaining Curse, from the power that you enacted upon the world to wake the slayer in each woman. And , now, it is only from you, that she will meet her end. __**Death is her gift.**__"_

The light swells and bursts in a sudden blast. The red headed scythe flies from Mae's grip and her body drops back onto the bed. Lifeless.

Lightening slashes across the sky and thunder makes the forest floor tremble. "Xander!"

Buffy continues to call out into the night. But, while searching the shores of the violent river rapids, glancing up into the body of the waterfall, she saw a light. A soft blue light emanating out from the center of the falls. Clutching the torn piece of fabric, the only remnants of her friend that she has found so far, she has climbed up a large boulder to face the merciless, pounding torrent of water. Yes, she can see it clearly now. A light _inside_ of the waterfall. _There must be a cave. But how to get in?_ She searches for an easy point of entry, but there is none.

Shoving the flashlight into her belt loop, Buffy crouches down, putting all of her weight onto her lower body. _Well, this is a good way to get killed. But here goes nothing...One, Two, ….Three._ The slayer launches herself through the rapid water, crashing through the thundering falls and lands in a somersault into the strange cave.

She rights herself quickly, taking a fighting stance, brandishing a small dagger that she has pulled from the sheath strapped to her leg. Suddenly, she feels uneasy. More than uneasy. She feels... de-centered... off kilter. Her body trembles, but not from the icy water that has now soaked her through and through. The blue light floats delicately in front of her. So innocent. So pure. _This isn't a good feeling. This is definitely a bad, bad feeling. Slayer senses tingling. _

But despite the fear that creeps up her back like tendrils, she feels herself moving forward, towards the light, unconsciously. It reflects in her once emerald green eyes. Making her pupils look as if they were glowing. Entranced, she loosens her fighting stance. The arm with her dagger falls slake. And she steps forward. So consumed with this light, it takes her a moment to even realize that the rock that she kicked isn't a rock at all but...

"Xander!" She crouches down and hugs his still body to her own. She holds up his head and clears away the strands of wet hair from his brow. "Xander, can you hear me?" She checks his pulse. Weak, but still beating. She shakes him gently, "Xander can you hear me?" Then she hears the howls. Deep, bellowing howls, so loud that they resound even through the sheet of the deafening waterfall.

_Shit. _She looks around the cave. _Safer to run out into the dog-eat-dog night? Or safer to hide in the creepy cave?_ The howls have grown closer. It sounds like the wolves have picked up her scent. They are circling the area, working their way along the shores of the river rapids.

She picks up Xander's body and lay his him against the wall of the cave, within the shadow of a boulder, a shawdow cast by the soft blue light. _The light. _Laying Xander's body down, Buffy is now closer to it than ever. _The light. What is that light?_

Her surroundings once again melt away as she moves forward. Careful step, by careful step. The hounds are closer, they call to one another, but she does not hear them. _The light. It's power._

_I want its power._

Now, she can see its form...

The elongated body of a **solid black scythe**, enveloped in a soft blue flame.

_The power._ She thinks. _It is mine._

[Stay tuned for the next episode...]


	8. In the Light of the Full Moon

**Episode 5:** In the Light of the Full Moon

* * *

As the rain lets up, the storm cloud, ten miles wide, begins to break apart. It has fed the river and made its water burble over its banks, rising up into thick maze of pine wood, flooding the surrounding forest floor. The full moon is also brimming, full and bright. A beam catches on the blade of Angelus' sword as he lifts it high into the air, as high as he can reach. And then slams it down - into the neck of the eight foot hound. There is one single, high pitched whine and then Angelus relinquishes the blade and kicks the beast into the swollen soil with his boot. As its blood drains and the red dulls from its eyes, another dog emerges through the brush with a thunderous gallop.

Brutus. He whines, taking in his fallen brethren. Then, rears up onto his hind legs to face the pale creature basking in the moonlight, smiling at his deed. "What have you _DONE_?!" Brutus barks and growls. "You were a council for the powers! TRAITOR!" His eyes burn a deep, brutal red as he launches himself at Angelus with all of his massive weight.

But he is too large and too slow for our villain, who jumps, tucks, and rolls down towards the shore of the river, towards the torrential waterfall. "Come 'n get me, mangy mutt!" he calls in a sing song way.

The other hounds bound from the thick brush, past Brutus. Growling and spitting with insane rage. Their eyes are like fire. The injustice. Gods, fallen from grace, put into bestial forms, mercenaries to the powers that be... to be killed at the whims of _mortals._ They howl and it shakes the bones of every creature in the dark and endless forest.

* * *

_It's power._

Buffy inches closer and closer to the scythe – it's steely blade crowned in solid black; it's solid, perfectly balanced core; the oak wood stake perched at the end, sharper than hell. **Solid black**, but for the blade, on which the cool blue flame dances. It illuminates this dark cavern. There, encased this cold fire, it floats. And it calls to Buffy. She hasn't even heard the bellowing howls of the wolves closing in on her.

_It's power. It's my power._

Her hand extended, its only moments now until her fingers touch the handle of this other wordily weapon. _Her _weapon. Her_ power_.

Then, it all happens so fast. Two beasts, with thick brown fur, barrel through the falls, through the ravaging current of water chasing, which by comparison to their massive forms, looks like a small white figure cloaked in black. He somersaults, imperfectly, smashing his head onto the sharp rock wall of the cave.

Startled from her peaceful trance, shaking her head slightly as if to uncross her eyes, Buffy picks up the dagger she let fall on the floor. She instinctively moves away from the dark pull of the weapon. And faces the two hounds, their jagged teeth gnashing. They are just one swift clean bite away from ripping the head off of ….. off of...

"Buffy" Angelus calls, in a weak sigh, blood dripping from a gaping wound on his forehead "Help."

At once, Buffy throws her self into the oncoming hound, using her hands to pry his chops farther open. Then, staring down into the dark cavernous belly of the beast, she shoves him backward, only moving him out of striking range. Just in time for the other to leap at her. She jumps out of the way, and his skull connects _crunch!_ against the wall of the cave. Using her momentum, she leaps forward onto the back of the first and pricks one of its fiery red eyes with her small dagger. It whines and bucks, shaking the slayer off of him.

Angelus has crawled backwards, towards the still body laying the dark shadow of the cave. And then he sees it. The black scythe. _Aym, you son of bitch_, he thinks, _you've been holding out on me._ He reaches forward to grab hold of it, but pulls his hand away just in time. C_ursed._ He realizes then that the weapon is meant, only for who it is meant for. For slayers' hands and for slayers' hands only.

As Buffy launches one hound back, outward into the river, another leaps in. Its Brutus, trembling with rage. He growls from somewhere deep and primal within himself. And stares only into the eyes of the white creature, the traitor, who snuffed out the light of his dearest solider. "You..." Is all he can muster.

Buffy kicks the leader in the jaw sending him back a few feet. But Brutus only rises once more on his hind legs.

"High treason!" he snarls, "filthy murderer of righteous gods! You," he yelps, " you will pay for what you have done." As he lunges forward, moments before he can dig his giant razor claws into Angelus:

"Buffy, the scythe!" _The scythe_, she thinks, _my scythe_.

She jumps above the beast and sends its head crashing into the floor with the soles of her boots. Knowing this will not be enough, she flips forward to the cool blue flame. Her outstretched hand clasps the body of black scythe. And now, she need only turn and send its steely blade singing through the air and through Brutus's neck.

His head tumbles to the mouth of the cave, gets caught in the torrent of the waterfall and disappears into the river.

After that, only a few dogs howl and whine into the night. They cry out to the merciless moon and bellow as they gallop away from the dead bodies of their fellow warriors.

* * *

"HELP! Somebody help! She's not breathing!"

Kennedy bounds into Mae's bedroom, followed by a frightened Dawn. Collapsed, sobbing and beside herself Willow only holds up Mae's limp wrist. "Help! Kennedy! She's, she's not breathing! Osiris," she heaves, "Osiris hear me..."

"No stop, Willow!" Before the mystical clouds can begin to form, Kennedy has wrapped her arms around Willow's waist and pulled her from the bed.

"NO!" the witch cries out. "NO, Osiris! Hear my pray!"

Dawn shoves them both out of the way. "She doesn't need magic Will, she needs CPR! Now, _move_ god dammit!"

As Kennedy holds the witch, kicking and screaming, Dawn props Mae's mouth open, holding her nose. She presses her lips to Mae's and breathes into her lungs, making the still girl's chest rise and fall. Then locking her palms, she pushes into her chest, finding her heart. Making it beat.

Kennedy holds Willow up and covers her mouth to prevent the spell aching to spill from the witches mouth, "CPR baby! Dawn's giving her CPR!"

Dawn's blue eyes are focused, only on the task at hand. She blocks out their struggle. Chest compression 5cm deep. 1, 2, 3,4...Tilt the head upwards, breathe... _breathe dammit, breathe._

Just as Willow has been subdued and the room fills with a thick and sudden silence, Mae gasps for air.

Dawn lifts the girl's head. "It's alright," she says soothingly, "it's alright breathe... that's it. Just breathe."

* * *

"Angel." The name echoes around the suddenly empty cave.

"Buffy," Angelus simpers and trembles. "Buffy I had to warn you."

"Angel." Is all she can say.

"Those dogs, they...they weren't who...who they said they were. They turned against the powers. They tracked down your scent once you emerged from the Allegiance's protection! OWE," He clutches his, now, broken ankle.

"Angel," Buffy tosses the scythe to the ground, as if it were it nothing, a meaningless piece of metal perhaps. "Angel," she breathes,

"you're human."

* * *

Now that the clouds have parted and the storm subsided, the moonlight crashes through the branches of the tallest forest trees and onto Faith's face. She sits, cross legged on the roof of the mansion, staring at the blood that has dried on her hands. The body was not been difficult to conceal – so slight, so small. Malinda's corpse easily folded up into the rich soil below, just a few miles away here. But her hands.

Where will she wash her hands?

* * *

Vi fills up the empty water bottle in the bath room sink. "Come on come on," and then running, and sloshing it every which way, she crosses into Mae's room and hands it over to Dawn. She takes it without even glancing away from Mae's eyes, that have been engulfed by dilated pupils. Kennedy dragged Willow out of the room. Mae can hear the slayer fight to keep the witch at bay just down the hall. "Here, you need to drink some water." Dawn speaks softly, "Can you sit up?"

For the last twenty minutes or so, Mae has been retching into a trash bin, and shaking violently. She is soaked through with sweat and the black veins on her face show once again through her pale skin. The powers manifested in every inch of her body. To rid this corporeal form of the otherworldly life within. To kill her. _Vile_. She feels like a vile creature. She feels taken.

_No,_ She thinks,_ Violated._ That's the word. Violated. Abused. Beaten from within.

She swings her fist at the water bottle and sends it flying across the room, crashing through the window. Dawn backs away from the bed as Mae sits up onto the side of the mattress. She clutches her head in her hands, pulling her black hair.

"Out," she whispers through gritted teeth, "get out."

"Mae," Dawn's voice is calm and sure, "you need to drink something. Can you..."

"Get...Out."

"Dawny," Vi's voice quivers, "Dawny I think we should go." The bed side table, the dresser, the mirror, even the door has been ripped from its hinges. The furniture has been lifted into the air by an invisible hand. They hang above the onlookers, threateningly.

Without a word, Dawn shoves Vi out over the threshold of the room and out into the hallway. Just in time too, as it all comes crashing down with the splintering of wood and the shattering of a full length mirror. As the broken pieces of her room settle, and all becomes silent again, Mae wipes the sweat and the retch from her mouth and stands in the moonlight that has come cascading through the open window. Her pupils, two solid black orbs, reflect every detail of the celestial body. But, she is looking beyond the moon now.

Her fists clenched at her side. No longer breathing, but panting, heaving with rage. She speaks to the sky,

"Never again," she whispers, "never again."

[Stay tuned for the next episode...]


	9. A Change, Part 1 (of 2)

** Episode 6**: A Change.

Part 1 (of 2).

Providence, Rhode Island, May 2003

At twilight, when the sun dips below the horizon, and the orange sky fades to deep purple, the mourning doves croon to one another. A soft breeze sways the light branches of the trees lining the sidewalks. The lights above the streets and arches of the dormitories switch on. The campus, however, is deserted. With finals over, most students have thrown everything they own into laundry sacks, perched their bicycles on the roofs of their beat up sedans, and took that long drive to their parent's houses for summer. Now, the campus is serene and quiet.

But for the tall, shadowy figure quickly rounding the corner of a dorm. His black coat almost billows behind him as he marches forward, brow furrowed, and seemingly talking to himself.

"You drag me all the way out here, across the country, away from my shiny new human life – one that I took great pains to procure mind you - to do what, exactly?" Angel carries a crumpled piece of paper in his hands. He's been sweating and the ink has smeared. He glances to his side, unable to see his invisible companion, though knowing he is walking right alongside.

"Angel," Aym says, "you were chosen because you are a champion. The powers have _granted_ you this human form you cherish so much, but that doesn't mean you're quite, how should I say this, off the pay roll." He smacks Angel's shoulder, "So, buck up chuck! It's quite 'n honor to be payin them back 'n all."

"Paying them back? Did I mention the great pains? With the fighting and the stabbing and the fire, did I mention the fire?"

"We're here," Aym stops in his tracks. Angel unfolds the paper in his hands and looks up at the building. "Yes,315 Thayer street. But, what the hell are we here for? Why won't you tell me?"

"Quiet," Aym grabs hold of Angel's arm, "and listen."

Just then, a group of young girls rounds the corner on the other side of the building, chatting loudly and laughing. One wears a sweater with "Brown" emblazoned on the front. And another wears a soft, light blue sundress with yellow flowers. There's a cloth belt tied around her waist and she stomps forward in tall black doc martins. They climb up the stairs and enter the red brick building, with the simple written sign that says, "Final Gallery Showing – An undergraduate retrospect ."

The door shuts behind them and the streets are quiet once more. Aym looks to Angel, "Did you see that girl? The one with the pretty dress and boots?"

"Yeah, but what's your point, why am I...here..."Angel's face hardens with realization. "You brought me out here... for a girl..." His voice is shaking now. "For a ….slayer."

"Angel," Aym says calmly, "I know what you're thinking, but don't go jumpin' to conclusions. Your beloved Buffy and your beloved Faith, goddess bless 'em, are as alive and well as you and I are today. Well, maybe you. I'm not technically alive. But, anyways, moving on, that doesn't mean she won't be a slayer."

"What are you talking about?"

"God you're thick. I'm saying that, that girl that you just saw right there, will be turned into a slayer."

"What?! When?"

"Oh I'd say, in about an hour."

"But how?! Why? I don't understand!"

"In due time puppet. But now, I need you, _we_ need you to keep your head in the game. Because she's an extra special one, this girl. And the power's have chosen you as her champion, to escort her into...um..safe passage. To where the power's need her."

"But, I'm only human. What could they possibly expect of me? I can't do this...I can't protect, protect _this girl_ from anything!" He looks up to the night sky, "How dare you charge me with her care?! Nothing," he spits, "I can do nothing!" Angel turns, marching away from his invisible steward.

"Angel!" Aym calls.

"Find another champion. Her blood won't be on my hands."

"Angel STOP!" As if frozen to the spot, Angel stands still as a statue.

Aym takes careful, tempered steps towards Angel. "Angel, I can't tell you why you were chosen for this task. But you must believe in your charge. If you're stupid enough to cross the powers - who have given you everything you had hoped for in life- if you won't do this for them, then do it for _the girl_. She has no one."

"She has you."

"I am only a messenger! I can't fight these mortal battles."

Aym sighs, and rests his wide blue claw on Angel's shoulder. "Go in there... go in there and at look at her. Watch her. Talk to her. And then..." he says, "and then tell me that you can abandon her. That you would choose to walk away from her when she needs someone like you so desperately."

Angel turns back towards the building and sighs. "Her name?"

"Mae. Her name is Mae. Remember, help will be sent when it's needed." The champion begins to march up the white marble steps. "And Angel," Aym calls out, "Do hurry. She's running out of time."

* * *

"What do you think of this one?"

The girl with the short black hair and sapphire eyes takes a step back and squints dramatically at the charcoal drawing hanging on the wall.

"Oh come on, be serious! What do you think?"

"I'm being serious." Mae says, with a smirk, "I like it. I really do."

"Well," her friend with long brown hair says, "that was the right answer."

Mae rolls her eyes as they move on to the next set of drawings. Her friend has linked arms with her now. In fact, Jess has been moving closer to her all night. Finding little ways to make contact. Noticing, Mae's heart begins to beat twice as fast. Neither of them take note of the tall man with the long black coat standing only a few feet away, sipping a glass of wine.

"And what about this one?" Jess asks.

"Wow, this one's really nice. The realist expressionism is quite visceral don't you think? The way the work abstracts and de-centers its object, creating a pervasive and enigmatic tension..."

Jess smiles, "You really have no idea what you're talking about, do you?"

"Not the slightest, but I swear I could fool half the people in here. I should give guided tours."

"Oh! And you'd be swimming in free booze."

"I don't really consider a medium bodied Merlot to be, well... booze."

"Don't get all snobby on me now Mae Oliver. You know what they say, if it gets freshmen to skinny dip in the main street fountain, it's booze."

Mae leans in, smiling , "Who says that exactly?"

Jess leans in as well, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Too close to her mouth.

"I'm going to the restroom. Don't leave, okay?"

Mae blushes, "Okay."

Angel has been watching her closely and listening in. _Seems a bit too old to turn slayer, _he thinks, _thought they liked 'em as young and as helpless as possible. _He sighs, and walks over to a large window facing the street. Looking up into the night sky he sees a storm brewing. Wisps of gray clouds are moving quickly and covering up even the brightest stars. _What the hell am I supposed to do with this?_ And then there's the other question that has been burning in his mind,

_Why__ didn't they just call Buffy?_

A glass shatters. When Angel turns he sees the red wine spilling onto the stark white marble floor of the gallery. And the girl laying in this pool, the girl in the sun dress, is seizing. As her body contorts in violent convulsions, Angel sees her eyes as they turn: Bright white to the deepest black. White to Black. In an instant, he is at her side, lifting her head from the ground, "Call an ambulance! Somebody call an ambulance!" The crowd of people are gasping, frightened at the unnatural scene. A few fumble with their cell phones, trying to dial for help. _This isn't protocol. She's not just turning into a slayer. She's...could it even be true?_

"MAE!" Jess has emerged from the restroom. "MAE!"

"Stay back!" Angel barks, "Just stay back! She needs room!"

Then, from the large window, a bright light cascades in, shattering the glass, and lifts Mae off of the ground. The light burns and Angel jumps back. Helpless to watch as the girl floats mid-air. Her eyes are rolling and changing colors. The screams and shouts from the gallery crowd were so loud, Angel didn't even notice the hooded men surrounding the building. Before he can act, twenty or so have gathered brandishing curved daggers. There are deep scars where their eyes should be, like the alphabets been carved into their faces. _No exit._ He thinks, _There are no exits. They've blocked them all. _

He watches Mae twirl in an on earthly glow, taking in any other possible way to get the hell out. And that's when he hears them.

The baying of wolves.

* * *

[Back to the present date and place of our story]

The sun rose about an hour ago. And Mae still clutches the side of the bed with both hands. Her panting has given way to deep breathing. The pain has let up a bit. The nausea too. But the ache of uncertainty, the fear of the others who may invade her when ever they please... that is what has kept her up all night. Not that she's been getting much sleep otherwise. The sun peeks through the windows and warms her feet. She thinks about that mask. _That mask. Someone has it._ It flew off last night. And she hasn't seen it sense. _Someone's waiting. _

_Whatever._

She lifts herself off the bed. Still clutching her stomach, still feeling the pain of the gods who tried to snuff out her light, she hobbles over to the closet, looking forward to a private shower and a fresh pair of clothes. Buffy had lent her a couple of shirts that she had worn a few times over by now, but she could wash them in the sink and hang them out the window to dry. When she parts the doors though, there's a whole wardrobe. Not just any old wardrobe, but her clothes from just a year ago._ What the fuck?_ Blue and white sundresses. Some decked out with pink and yellow flowers, some just soft white cotton. Black boots line the carpeted floor. The fresh scent of fabric softener fills the room.

_Willow_, she thinks. _God dammit Willow. _All night, she'd avoided thinking about these...feelings. These deep and irrevocable feelings. _Not now. Not...this. Not these clothes. _

She's heaving a little. Her stomach's begun to turn over again. Her head reels, but she won't give up the thought. _Fuck these clothes._ Shivers run down her arms, _These are not my clothes anymore. This, _she thinks, _this is not me. _She can barely hold herself up now, but she's filled with purpose. Her knees are shaking, but she holds on to the door knob to keep her balance. She grits her teeth. _Give me something more, please. Please, not this._

She's too busy keeping herself steady to notice the closet changing. But when she dries the tears from her eyes and clears her vision, she sees, not a closet full of bright sundresses, but a couple of black t-shirts. And there, in the back, there's a pair of black jeans. She feels the fabric. Feels good.

After a long, hot shower, she brushes back her hair and tucks the loose strands behind her ears. Black shirt, black jeans. She'll keep the doc martins, though. She laces them up her leg carefully. _This is better. _

Her slayer strength is reviving her.

_This is much better. _

[Stay tuned for Part 2]


	10. A Change, Part 2 (of 2)

**Episode 6:** A Change, Part 2

"Can you stand?" Buffy reaches out to lift Angelus.

"I, I think so." He crawls to his feet, nursing his wounded ankle. "But how is Xander?"

"Knocked out. Looney Tunes style. I'm surprised little birdies aren't flying around his head."

"Can you carry him? A-a-and the scythe too?"

Buffy looks down at the weapon. So ominous now. It had entranced her so thoroughly. She can't shake the haunting feeling."I'm gonna go with my slayer gut instinct here and leave that...thing here until we know exactly what it is and what it can do."

"But, wouldn't it be safer with you? I mean, what if someone else, something else, finds it?"

Buffy considers this. "Good point. But I don't know.. it gave me a serious case of the wiggins. It kind of ...got to me. The power got to me."

"Well, it's because your a slayer right? And the scythe is obviously made for you..."

"I-I have a scythe, actually. The less creepy model. More glorious virtue and not so entrance-y. And how did you know about this place?"

"Owe!" Angelus feigns a pain in his leg, "Can we talk about this later? Let's just grab Xander and the scythe and book it."

"Book it? When you turned human did it immediately age you by 50 years?"_ Human_, Buffy thinks, _Angel is human. What was that, that Mae said the other night?_

_[Flashback] _

_Mae smiles inside of that metal cage she wears. "Sounds silly right? But if magicks are real... I mean, have you ever felt that way about someone? That you were destined to be with them?"_

_Buffy closes her eyes. She inhales deeply. "Oh, yeah. Once upon a time."_

_[End of flashback]_

_Not now. Don't get all doe eyed just yet slayer._

"Buffy.." Xander moans from across the dark cave.

"Okay, no time for arguing," Buffy grabs the scythe. Anticipating the mystical mojo makes it more bearable. She keeps herself focused though the ominous force still charges and shoots shivers down her spine. She lifts Xander and looks for a safe passage out of the cave.

* * *

On the massive couch in the living room, Wood sits forward and stares into the fire. "Is this everyone?"

Dawn and Vi sit cross legged on the luxurious carpet, Willow and Kennedy stand side by side, arms folded, not looking at one another.

"Well,"Vi looks around, "Buffy and Xander didn't come back last night. Rona's dead. Faith has disappeared somewhere. And Mae is pacing around up stairs, hopefully ignoring her more homicidal tendencies. So yeah," she sighs, "this is all of us."

"Just open it Wood," Dawn pushes the sealed envelope with gold trimming across the oak wood coffee table.

"It's not addressed for me. What if I break some sort of weird mystical etiquette?"

"So you won't do it cause it'd be impolite?" Vi says arching her eyebrows.

"You open it then!"

"I'll do it." Kennedy grabs the envelope and rips off the seal. She unfolds it slowly and begins to read it out loud:

_Dear beloved house guests,_

_The Allegiance has a growing concern for one amongst you. Malinda's death, while not causing irrevocable damage to our bond with you, our weary travelers, is quite troubling. It has demonstrated to us that a dark force is stirring and, further, that it has infiltrated your ranks. Do try to keep your personal struggles at bay while we continue to sort out the nature of this threat. And keep a close eye on one another._

_Your Benevolent Hosts,_

_The Allegiance of Isis_

The room falls silent as they all exchange glances. Kennedy sighs, "Well, you don't got to be a god to figure this one out."

"W-what are you talking about?" Willow asks.

"The pool of blood outside of Mae's room?"

"Mae would never..."

"Oh don't give me this crap again! She killed that old woman who was trying to protect us. I bet Malinda knew something. I bet that's why she offed her."

Wood's face resolves, "What proof do you have Kennedy?"

"Hello? Giant frickin' pool of blood right outside of her door?"

"But," Dawn interrupts, "the powers would know if Mae had done something..."

"Exactly," Kennedy continues, "they know she did it. And they knew we would find out. They're just stringing us along so we won't be afraid of her. So that we'll keep sticking our necks out to protect her."

Willow sighs, turns, and takes slow steps towards the patio.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't do this. I can't fight with you guys about this anymore."

"You guys?" Dawn's frustration is growing, "Not all of us here have a death wish for a certain chosen one. CPR girl, right here!"

"She didn't even thank you," Vi says quietly, "Kinda rude."

Willow rolls her eyes and walks out onto the porch, into the afternoon sunlight.

Wood stands, "Listen Kennedy, what you're saying makes sense, in a crazy conspiracy theory sorta way, but I need more...proof."

"Well, I'm not gonna sit around and wait till someone else gets murdered while you guys go all Clue on me. I bet," She says, "I bet she's hurt Faith."

"What?" Dawn says disbelievingly.

"No one knows where Faith is. And Mae certainly has it out for her, we all saw what she did..."

"That was self-defense."

"Whatever. I'm going to figure out what the hell is going on." Kennedy crumples up the letter and throws it down. "And I'm not taking anything these spirits say at face value. If Faith were here right now..."

"What's that sparky?" Faith emerges from the door way, her arm is dislocated, her lip is bleeding, and there's a huge gash across her stomach. "My ears are ringing"

Her eyes roll into the back of her head as she collapses on the wood floor.

* * *

**Somewhere deep the highlands of North Carolina, June 2003**

"I won't do it!"

Angel paces back and forth in front of the white portal. The face of a beautiful woman has emerged, made of the white light. _"Angel, you must. We have found you now and we will find you again. You can not hide forever. Our mercenaries are well on their way."_

"You can't just, just kill her!" Angel's fury rises, "Aren't you guys all great and powerful, all knowing. You're tellin' me that there are no other options? Can't you just undo it and leave her alone?"

He looks at Mae, laying unconscious on the floor, the iron mask fitted around her head. He had to knock her out. She ripped the arms off that Kcikpate demon, but couldn't control her powers. She almost set the forest on fire. Now, she lays quietly.

"_We did not create it. It was forged in the great war, in ancient times. The Medium is old. As old as evil itself._"

"But she doesn't have to be evil. You said so yourself. She can fight for you."

"_But if she succumbs to the dark powers, if they find her and use her, hell will be unleashed. Not only upon your earth, but within the heavens as well. She will increase their power to an unimaginable end. Angel, you must understand."_

"NO," Angel bellows, "YOU need to understand! She's a slayer. A chosen one. I'm not going to kill her. Find some other lackey to do your dirty deeds."

"You rang?" Aym emerges from the shadows.

"You," Angel takes a swing, but it's has if his arm moves through thin air. The blue demon has no corporeal form.

"You LIED TO ME!"

"Now, now pet," Aym smiles, "I didn't lie. I just didn't tell you all of the truth." Aym walks over to the tiny girl. "Such a sweet lamb."

"Stay away from her," Angel's voice is cold and deadly.

"Oh come off it mate! You betta' listen to ye old goddess over here. Or you're gonna have to face some right consequences."

"Do it. Kill me."

"Now why would we do something like that, when we can have so much more?" Aym twists his gray beard in his claw.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying," Aym looks into Angel's eyes, "you might just have a change of heart."

"_Angel, we have given you all you have wanted." _The goddess's voice echos._ "We are those who have granted you human form. Now, this is our last request. Kill the Medium."_

Angel clenches his fists at his side. "No."

Suddenly, the portal closes leaving the mountain side dark once more. "Where did she go?"

"Well, she didn't want to have to see what happens next," Aym says.

"What's that? You gonna annoy me to death?"

"Something like that I suppose."

"Yeah right you can't..."

"EMERGERE MALUS INTRA!"

"AHH!" Angel collapses onto the rock floor, clutching his stomach, convulsing on the ground. His eyes burn a bright yellow. His face contorts.

"Now," Aym smiles, "we'll get the right man for the job."

* * *

"She's coming to."

Faith is sprawled out on the couch. Her arm is once again in a sling. The wicked gash in her stomach has been patched up with gauze. Her eyes flutter open.

"What happened?"

"You tell us," Wood says.

Faith sighs. "I was on the roof last night. Just getting some air and then...Mae. Mae was behind me. She..had taken off her mask." Faith's eyes well up. "She was holding the scythe. And a body. A small body. The blood was all over her shirt..." She looks up to the crowd listening intently. "Oh god, is...is Malinda alright? Did you guys find her?"

"She's dead," Kennedy sighs. "And now we know for sure what did it."

She looks to Willow, clutching her stomach. _No Mae. Oh goddess, What did you do?_ Her head is reeling. She looks up the stair way. Focusing on her essence, she tries to access Mae's mind.

"Then what happened?"

"She attacked me. Threw all these wicked spells. Went at my arm again. And then..." Tears stream down Faith's cheeks, "Then she... she threw me off of the roof. I played dead. I knew she was going to finish me." She starts to sob.

"Shh.." Kennedy whispers, "It's okay. We know now. And were here. Don't worry."

Dawn wears a confused expression. "But... she was taken over by the powers last night. And there was no blood on her when I was there... A-a-and she's been up in her room all day. She hasn't even tried to talk to any of us."

"_Mae," _Willow calls out with her mind, looking up the stairs _"Can you hear me?"_

"We don't know what she's going to do, she's capable of anything," Faith says.

"Yeah," Kennedy chimes in, "She's probably just bidding her time. And we're vulnerable now too."

"She's going to pick us off one by one," Vi whispers.

"_Come on Mae,_"Willow thinks, _"Please? I need to talk to you without the others knowing."_

Wood marches towards the back of the house.

"Where are you going?" Dawn asks.

"To load up." He opens a large wooden chest and pulls out a shield and battle ax.

Kennedy joins him. "Let's do this."

[Stayed Tuned for the Next Episode]


	11. Archetypes, Part 1

[ So, this chapter begins with an overview of our season 8 storyline thus far. It's totally **skip-able** though. I wrote this episode, Archetypes, to perk up the rather dour mood of the gang so far. Let me know what you think. And thank you for leaving commentary! It's much appreciated! - Your Secret Nerd]

_**PREVIOUSLY on Buffy the Vampire Slayer:**_

In mid air, [Mae's eyes are] rolling eyes suddenly focus, solid black, down onto Faith. One of her tendrils lashes out and wraps around Faith's neck.

Faith wretches and gasps as the chain tightens, tightens, until there is no breath left in her body. Until she is still and falls to the floor of the pit.

* * *

[A goddess made of light speaks to Angel] "_We did not create it. It was forged in the great war, in ancient times. The Medium is old. As old as evil itself._"

"But she doesn't have to be evil. You said so yourself. She can fight for you." [Angel says]

"_But if she succumbs to the dark powers, if they find her and use her, hell will be unleashed. Not only upon your earth, but within the heavens as well. She will increase their power to an unimaginable end. Angel, you must understand."_

"NO," Angel bellows, "YOU need to understand! She's a slayer. A chosen one. I'm not going to kill her. Find some other lackey to do your dirty deeds."

Suddenly, the portal closes leaving the mountain side dark once more. "Where did she go?"

"Well, she didn't want to have to see what happens next," Aym says.

"EMERGERE MALUS INTRA!"

"AHH!" Angel collapses onto the rock floor, clutching his stomach, convulsing on the ground. His eyes burn a bright yellow. His face contorts.

"Now," Aym smiles, "we'll get the right man for the job."

* * *

[Buffy reads a letter out loud to the gang in the living room of a mansion]

_Dearest House Guests,_

_It is our pleasure to make certain that you feel comfortable and well rested and as such we were delighted to bring to life a few amenities from your own homes...The war between powers has erupted and we have made our stand. Our identities must remain most secret as we are beholden to our cause. However, know that you are truly in the house of gods who have sworn to protect our dear Mae and those who allied themselves with her will. These walls will do what they can to swear off your enemies and keep you safe..._

_With Love,_

_The Allegiance of Isis_

* * *

[Willow and Mae in a healing dream state]

[Mae speaks ]"Oh. I'm sorry. For taking up your time."

[Willow replies] "No. I-I-I didn't mean... I was just saying that I'm really happy that we've been doing this. Together. It's nice for me too, you know? These dream-ish hang out times when we heal are a nice repose. And I haven't done magicks with a partner since..." She pauses and looks into Mae's blue eyes. "Well, for a long time."

Mae lounges on her side. She lays her hand on Willow's.

"Thank you."

* * *

[Mae and Buffy are sparing in the training room of the mansion. Faith intervenes and pummels Mae. Mae shoots a hex and the bones in Faith's arm crack and dislocate.]

[Buffy leans on a desk in the carpenter's office facing Mae, whose head is locked in the iron cage]

"But there's also the one other key ingredient to my truly awesome kick ass cake of success that all those things that go bump in the night discount...

my friends.

Mae's eyes find Buffy's. "And you get this last chance because one of my best friends, one of the two whose been through it all, is so incredibly certain about you...At first I felt that goodness in you. But now it's your job to prove it to me. Tell me, why should I keep you?"

[Mae speaks] "Willow is my destiny."

* * *

[In a dark cave behind the current of a torrential waterfall]

Her surroundings once again melt away as she moves forward. Careful step, by careful step. The hounds are closer, they call to one another, but she does not hear them. _The light. It's power._

_I want its power._

Now, she can see its form...

The elongated body of a **solid black scythe**, enveloped in a soft blue flame.

[Buffy turns and slices off Brutus, the lead hound mercenary's head.]

"Angel," Buffy tosses the scythe to the ground...

"Angel," she breathes,

"you're human."

* * *

Faith lights up a cigarette. "Bout time. Asshole."

"Now, now my sultry dark knight let's play nice." Angelus strides over to the bar.

"How bout we don't play at all."...

Giles takes off his glasses. He wipes them with the end of his shirt.

She wears the mask when she sleeps? And she requires someone else to remove it?"

"Yeah. And she can't do any real damage with it on."

"Tonight. At midnight. All the right forces will be aligned. You kill her."

Faith stares at her hands. "Tonight. Midnight."

Giles looks into her eyes. "Kill the Medium."

* * *

[Mae floats, engulfed in light, clutching the red headed scythe. Faith grasps Malinda] "I don't know who you work for," Faith continues, "but if you're defending that little slayer-witch then you and me got a problem."

She runs the blade across the woman's throat.

* * *

[A badly beaten Faith talks to the gang gathered around]

"She attacked me. Threw all these wicked spells. Went at my arm again. And then..." Faith's eyes well up. "She was holding the scythe. And a body. A small body. The blood was all over her shirt..." Tears stream down Faith's cheeks, "Then she... she threw me off of the roof. I played dead. I knew she was going to finish me." She starts to sob.

"She's going to pick us off one by one," Vi whispers.

Wood marches towards the back of the house.

"Where are you going?" Dawn asks.

"To load up." He opens a large wooden chest and pulls out a shield and battle ax.

Kennedy joins him. "Let's do this."

**[ END OF RECAP, back to our story gentle readers...]**

* * *

**Episode 7: **Archetypes

The afternoon sunlight streams down, into a small clearing in the woods. A squirrel darts in quickly over the bed of pine needles. But it hears something. It's head perked up, it feels the thudding of foot steps and scurries up a tree.

"Buffy, put me down."

Into the clearing walks a limping Angelus and the blonde slayer clutching a black scythe and holding Xander piggy back. Buffy sighs under his weight. "I'm not arguing Xander. We move a lot faster this way."

"I'm alright! I swear! But for losing the last tenuous strand of my manhood. Peachy, really." Buffy stops and lets him down.

"Alright!" Buffy's anger overcomes her, "Don't be so useless and keep UP with us."

"Buffy I..."

She sighs, "No, I'm sorry Xander. It's this scythe. It-it has a power that...well. It's making me super grumpy."

"Oh!" Xander says as he limps forward, "You're Frodo! Bearing the burden of the malicious ring burning with a dark power that no mere mortal can resist! Even the most fierce and gallant warriors have fallen prey to their lust for its force and failed in its destruction. Only the small, frail..."

"SHUT UP!" Angelus yells, "Shut up, or I swear to the gods..."

"Break it up," Buffy stands between them. "We're all a little worse for wear from this, admittedly, epic journey. But we're almost home, okay? Let's just get there in one …. piece..."

Things have heard their loud banter. The growling and snarls grow louder as the huge, barrel chested demons surround them. They extend their razor sharp claws.

* * *

At the mansion:

"Defendere!" Willow calls out, her palm extended. A magical energy feild shoots up between Kennedy, Wood, and the stairway. Kennedy takes a swing at it with her her broad sword, but the force of the contact sends her flying backwards.

"Willow," Kennedy gets back on her feet, "Don't do this."

"I'm not going to let you hurt her."

Wood steps up to the red head. "This isn't a lovers quarrel anymore." He looks at Faith and Vi, "We're all in agreement here."

Dawn folds her arms across her chest, "Not all of us. And Buffy isn't even back yet."

Wood takes a careful step towards Willow, gripping his shield tightly "Stand down Willow."

Dawn stands between them. "Don't you _dare_ talk to her that way."

"You don't understand Dawny," Wood pleads, "we don't know who she is or what she' capable of."

"I know who she is!," Willow yells, "And she won't hurt us. She would never hurt anyone..."

"Is that right red?" Faith sits up on the couch, "She did a pretty bang up job on me."

"Let's just wait." Dawn says, trying to regain her calm, "Let's just wait until Buffy gets back before we..."

"Before we what?" Faith's hand trembles a bit, "What, pip squeak? You don't believe me?"

"I-I never said that."

"You didn't have to." Faith clutches her wounded arm and looks away.

"Look," Dawn looks to everyone now, "I know what it's like to be...to be something hunted. By gods. To be something that I never chose to be. To have a force living inside, that people fought and died over." She looks to Wood and Willow, "Crusaders, Glory, Buffy. All trying to destroy me or defend me. And I think we can all agree that, that sucked."

"But you didn't have the kinda of power that Mae has." Wood shakes his head, "The key was neutral, dormant. Mae is a slayer and, Jesus, whatever else – a witch? But she's more than that. She's a weapon. And the key didn't run around trying to kill the people...the people we love." Wood glances at Faith, but she turns away from him.

"Thought this wasn't a lovers quarrel?" Willow says coolly.

The room is so tense, and all the focus lays on Willow. No one notices the figure out in the garden. Humming to itself, under a bulky woolen robe, it's wide hood shading its face from the burning sun. It's hand is using a crystal to draw twisting shapes and spirals in the black earth. The hand places the crystal at the center, takes a dagger with the other and slices a crease in it's palm. Blood drips and is absorbed into the ground. Then, a red vapor hisses and rises from the dirt and then dissipates.

His yellow eyes look up through the glass window, into the living room. He listen's to the loud argument.

"So typical," he smiles, "so very typical."

* * *

Buffy drops the scythe and pushes Xander and Angelus behind her. There's no use though, they've been thoroughly surrounded.

"Why are you dropping the scythe?" Angelus yells, "Pick _up_ the scythe!"

"No, I-I don't like the way it makes me feel. It's.. not a good feeling."

"Buffy you have no other weapon! And I'm kinda useless over here. Being human and all!"

"Angel's gotta point Buff," Xander's voice quakes, "I see our future and it's looking pretty dead."

The wide muscular demons, snarl and drool, exposing their huge tusks that hang down from their ferocious maws. Then it's as if a smoke bomb has been detonated: red vapor envelops the three for just a moment, **just enough for them all to inhale,** and then it rises up into the sky, vanishing.

Before they can muster quirky comments, the first demon strikes out with his massive claws, which Buffy kicks away, then landing a punch square to his jaw.

Angelus looks down at the scythe laying on a bed of pine needles, _So dark. So powerful. __He smiles deviously. __It should be mine._

"Get him Buffy!," Xander cheers, "Get him!" He breaks out a great wide grin and looks to Angelus, "She's gonna get him, you know. Cause she's Buffy. And she's the greatest. She's my hero."

_I'm going to kill him,_ Angelus thinks, _I'm going to kill them all._

Using their momentum, Buffy slams one demon into another, flips over their collapsed bodies and sends her feet flying into a third. _Thud!_ The brute slams into a tree.

"Oh Buffy," Angelus says with a dark dramatic flare and a glint in his eye "What are you going to do without your precious..." Angelus grabs the handle of the scythe, forgetting it's hexed, and gets flung straight across the forest clearing, landing unconscious about 15 yards away.

"Great googly moogly!" Xander calls out, "He's down! What should I do great warrior?!"

"HIGH-YA!" Buffy Judo chops a demon and he conks out. "That's what you get for messing with," dramatic pause, "_**the slayer**_."

"Yeah!" Xander looks over Buffy's shoulder, "That's what you get for messing with the slayer!" He suddenly gets emotional, a bit teary eyed. "A _true_ champion."

"Come now Xander, what happened to the mighty Angel?"

Angelus has woken from his stupor and is crawling on his belly towards the scythe. "The scythe is mine, slayer! You'll never stop me!" He lifts himself up, clenches his fists. And then he raises his head to the afternoon sky. And laughs.

"MuwaAHHAHA! MUAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Back at the mansion, the bickering over Mae continues.

"Who knows what happened between them on the roof!" Willow yells.

"I can't believe you don't trust me..." Faith cries, "We've fought side by side for a year now!"

"Enough!" Kennedy calls out, "Let us through Willow, or I swear to god..."

"It's Goddess, thank you very much." Willow's eyes narrow as she gazes on her girlfriend.

"She hurt Faith!" Wood finally yells, "And she's not going to get away with..."

Then, the red vaporous cloud_ poof! _Engulfs the room. It lingers enough for everyone t_o _**breathe in deeply** and then, once again, the smoke disappears.

"What...was... that?" Dawn asks. There's silence as everyone looks around suspiciously.

And then Vi steps forward. "It was the witch. She's... she's casting spells to weaken our resolve."

"Yes, the witch." Kennedy sizes Willow up. "You and your...witchy magic."

"Wonderful follow up there, sweetheart," Willow rolls her eyes.

"But Kennedy," Wood says flabbergasted, "Willow is your girlfriend. Your _one_ **true** love in this world. The real magic..." he places his hand on his chest, "is in here... Do not speak of her thusly."

"Back off lover boy," Vi pushes him to the side, "I've got the situation under control."

"That's okay," Kennedy grabs the battle ax from Vi's grasp, "I got it taken care of, little darling. Why don't you just relax and let the champion take the reigns."

"Champion?" Vi snickers, "You. The champion? Please." She does a several unnecessary back flips towards the wooden chest of weaponry and relieves a sword from its sheath. _Shing! _"Move over sunshine cause no one vanquishes evil, like," dramatic pause, "_**the slayer**_."

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk_," Willow waggles her finger at the two who are both rearing up for battle. "We all have power. It's just lurking beneath the surface of these corporeal forms. And within the glorious earth! All around us!" She twirls on the spot.

"Yes," Wood says tearing up. He kneels down by the couch near Faith. Then he speaks, "It's in the passion. The passion in our souls."

Faith looks around nervously. _They'll never know, _she thinks, _They'll never find me out._"Yes, that's right," Faith winces as she sits up a little straighter, "yeah, and Mae hurt your love. She_ hurt me_ Wood, baby. She beat me and left me for dead. You're not gonna let her get away with that, are you?"

"That m-m-monster!" Wood, sobbing, tears open his shirt and throws his head into Faith's lap.

"What the _HELL_ is going on here?" Dawn yells, "Have you all lost your friggin minds?!"

"Oh dear child," Willow's hair suddenly glows bright white and there – little birds have gathered outside of the window, chirping. "Of course the youngest among us speaks the wisest truth," Willow lays her hand on Dawn's shoulder, "We should not be fighting among ourselves like this! Let's stop and harness the power of our great earth mother-goddess Gaia to ease our collective suffering. Sing with me Dawny!"

The white haired witch begins to hum and sway about the room.

* * *

In a meadow, bursting with brightly colored spring flowers Buffy chargers forward, the black scythe in one hand as the other drags Angelus; whose hands have been tied around his back with a belt. Xander bounds next to her, trying to keep up.

"You really kicked some demon butt, Buff! Wham, Pow! And then Swoosh! And they were all like, grrrr arg! And then they were like...dead!" he sighs deeply, "You really are the greatest warrior."

"Quiet little man!," Buffy waves him away, "I need all of my senses - those imbued with powers brought down from generation to generation, wrought from centuries of courage and sacrifice – to make our safe passage."

"I'm sorry great hero, how can I help? Just say the word and your squire shall appease!"

"You know," Angelus huffs as he struggles against the belt knotted against his hands, "I'm going to kill you all."

Buffy sighs. "Oh dear Angel, I do worry about this witch craft has your mind stirring like this. When we return to our friends, we will bring the hammer of justice down swiftly on the fiends. Hmm," she smiles as she drags him along through the flowers. "The Justice Friends. Kinda has a ring to it."

"Yes!" Xander's panting trying to keep up with her, "And you, our great leader, you're going to set him right. You always set everything right, don't you Buffy?"

"Sweet squire, you know I always do."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the mansion:

"Everyone, just calm down!" Dawn yells, taking deep breathes trying to stay calm herself.

"You think you can take a real hero?" Vi lifts the sword above her head, facing Kennedy.

"There's something wrong with Vi," Kennedy calls out, raising the battle axe, "She thinks she's the hero. It must be the witch toying with her brain. Deluding her thoughts. We all know that I'm," dramatic pause, _**"the slayer**_."

Dawn's wearing her frustration, "You're _both_ the slayer god dammit! Faith's a slayer too! What happened? Willow did you cast a wonky spell?! Willow STOP with the music!"

Sarah McLachlan plays loudly throughout the living room while Willow waves her hand about, creating wreaths of flowers out of thin air. She makes sparkling light dance around the mansion as she hums and sways to the music.

Faith sits up a little straighter, Wood still crying in her lap, "It wasn't me," She looks around, "All I know is that it wasn't me. It must have been Mae. Yeah," she holds her wounded arm close to herself, "It must have been Mae."

"You rang."

All eyes follow the words to their origin at the top of the stairs. There, Mae stands: decked out in tight black leather pants, a matching long billowing coat (though there is not breeze), and sharp black sunglasses – so shiny, they reflect the whole room. He short black hair is slicked back. She stands perfectly still.

"M-m-mae?" Dawn's jaw drops to the floor.

"It's her!" Vi and Kennedy yell simultaneously. They both run towards the stairway, knocking each other over in the process.

"Mae run!" Dawn calls out, "Go hide until I can shake the crazy out of these people!"

Kennedy and Vi start exchanging blows over who gets to fight Mae. The girl, in all ominous black, descends the stairs slowly. "Dawn, I can't hide from who I am. What I've become."

"Oh great merciful Zeus, not you too," Dawn groans. "Let me guess, you're the great and all powerful slayer?"

"No child," Mae's face turns cold and deadly, "I am," dramatic pause, "_**the one.**_"

"You beast! You will never once more lay your filthy paws on my lover!" Wood picks up the battle axe that fell as Kennedy and Vi grapple viciously on the ground. He throws it at Mae, but it stops inches from her chest and it floats.

And though this is certainly striking, Dawn can't take her eyes away from Wood...

Who's suddenly wearing a leotard. And a white shirt with frills down the front. He also has a thin saber strapped to his side. She looks to Willow, and notices that her simple dress has now become a flowing green robe that sparkles and shines in the afternoon sunlight. Little birds are landing on her shoulders and she sings to herself.

And she looks...older. Much older. The witch has aged by 20 years at least.

Fast as ever, Mae grabs a knife from the inside of her coat and sends it flying at Wood, but he jumps out of the way just in time and it lands with a thud, into the couch next to Faith. "Did everybody see that?" Faith looks around the room "You see what she did? "

Wood unsheathes his sword, and bellows dramatically, "Whoa now, dragon! Is that the best you can throw?!"

Suddenly, as if she has teleported, Mae is at Wood's side. Dawn hears the soft _click_ of the semi-automatic gun that has appeared in Mae's hand and is pointed at Wood's temple.

"Dodge this."

The bang resounds around the room, but Dawn has been too quick and shoved the pistol upwards, towards the ceiling just before Mae pulled the trigger.

"Buffy!" Dawn yells, "where are you?!"

**[Stay tuned for Part 2...]**


End file.
